Les quatre saisons
by Haman0-chan
Summary: Sasuke et Naruto. Naruto et Sasuke. Lui et lui. Une évidence. A chaque saison son histoire. Les saisons défilent comme une bobine de film, elles traversent le temps sans ciller, emportant avec elles les éclats de rire et les regrets de deux cœurs amoureux.


**L'automne, ou quand se mêlent absence et solitude.**

_**A l'automne des saisons, ce sont les feuilles qui meurent. A l'automne de la vie, ce sont nos souvenirs. **__Flor Des Dunes. _

Un apocalypse météorologique s'abattait sur Shinjuku en ce froid après-midi de novembre. D'épais nuages gris opacifiaient le ciel, déversant sur la capitale japonaise une cataracte de pluie glacée, et au milieu de cette masse noire et maussade grondait un orage menaçant. De temps un autre, un éclair aveuglant fendait l'obscurité. Les thermomètres affichaient six degrés et les habitants de Tokyo avaient revêtus leurs chaudes doudounes, leurs paires de gants douillets, leurs grosses chaussures fourrées. Sur les trottoirs, une masse humaine protégée par un véritable arc-en-ciel de parapluie se déplaçait d'un pas précipité. Parfois, un gros coup de vent retournait avec aisance un ou deux parapluies, s'attirant la colère de leur propriétaire. Les voitures roulaient prudemment, phares allumés, leurs essuie-glaces luttant courageusement contre l'averse. Sur la chaussée humide, elles se collaient au train, pare-chocs contre pare-chocs et on pouvait parfois entendre un coup de klaxon rageur fuser dans l'air. On n'y voyait rien à cent mètres.

Les branches nues et maigres des bouleaux bordant la chaussée, malmenées par les violentes bourrasques, poussaient des grincements plaintifs, menaçant de céder. Quelques poubelles, jusqu'alors acculées contre les réverbères d'où irradiait une lumière blafarde, s'envolèrent en répendant une quantité plus ou moins grande de déchets. Emballages de friandises, conserves de légumes, boîtes en carton, feuilles de papier jonchèrent bientôt la route et les conducteurs durent faire montre d'une habilité presque exemplaire pour les éviter. Debout, seul sur le quai de la gare, un garçon attendait. Les rafales de vent faisaient chanceler sa silhouette svelte mais ses pieds, chaussés dans de vieilles baskets noires, demeuraient solidement cramponnés à l'asphalte humide. Ses cheveux noirs et dégoulinants griffaient ses joues légèrement rosies par le froid, masquaient ses yeux sombres. Lentement, il leva une main aux phalanges vermeilles pour les maintenir vers l'arrière. Son regard éteint se promena sur les voies désertes. Un peu plus loin, un train ronronnait doucement et s'apprêtait à démarrer. Il grouillait de passagers trempés jusqu'aux os. Mâchoires serrées, le jeune homme chercha ailleurs mais ne trouva rien. Aucune tête blonde à l'horizon. Epuisé, il laissa son bras retomber, ballant, le long de son corps.

Le courage déserta son cœur et il secoua un peu la tête pour éloigner cette infinie colère qu'il sentait grandir en lui. Cela faisait déjà un an et deux mois que Naruto Uzumaki s'était envolé vers une destination inconnue. Sans un mot. Sans une explication. C'était comme s'il avait littéralement disparu. Hop, évaporé dans la nature, sans laisser la moindre trace, comme un parfait criminel. Depuis son départ, Sasuke Uchiha se rendait à la gare de Shinjuku tous les matins, dans l'espoir de l'apercevoir au milieu de la cohue, tel un miracle inattendu. Il l'imaginait descendre d'un train en traînant une lourde valise derrière lui, l'air hébété, les yeux un peu affolés. Et alors la vie pourrait recommencer. Comme avant, ils pourraient se rendre au parc de Shinjuku Gyoen durant l'été, traverser le pont en bois et jeter des morceaux de pain sec aux canards qui se bousculaient sur l'étang. Comme avant, ils pourraient s'allonger au pied d'un cerisier et s'embrasser sous une pluie de pétales roses, au milieu des odeurs de résine et d'herbe humide. Comme avant, ils pourraient rester perdus dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant des heures entières, sans se soucier des nombreux touristes qui les dévisageaient ou du temps qui s'écoule. Enveloppés d'un manteau de quiétude, ils pourraient savourer la fraîche caresse du vent sur leurs visages et s'endormir sous les rayons timides du soleil.

Comme avant… ils pourraient s'aimer.

Les mois s'étaient égrenés à une vitesse lente mais Sasuke n'avait rien oublié de Naruto, le jeune homme qui le fit goûter au bonheur pendant presque deux ans. Il se souvenait avec une extrême exactitude de la douceur soyeuse de ses cheveux blonds, spécialement créés pour qu'il puisse y glisser les doigts, de l'éclat nacré pétillant au fond de ses yeux bleus, cerclés d'un timide violet, de ses sourires chaleureux qui dévoilaient deux rangées de dents parfaitement blanches, de ses éclats de rire spontanés sur lesquels s'élevaient quelques notes cristallines, de ses lèvres roses et ourlées qui embrassaient sa peau avec une tendresse infinie, de sa voix grave, masculine, qui le berçait de douces mélopées, de ses bras musclés et hâlés par le soleil qui l'étreignaient jusqu'à l'en étouffer. Sasuke sentit une horde de frisson partir à l'assaut de son corps, cependant, le climat n'y était pour rien. En proie à une torturante nostalgie, il serra les mâchoires pour ne pas hurler de douleur, pour ne pas exploser en sanglots. Sasuke semblait perpétuellement au bord des larmes. Le contour de ses yeux noirs, un peu en amande et légèrement rougis, suintait.

Résigné, il tourna les talons pour s'éloigner d'une démarche nonchalante. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que son premier amour poserait le pied à Tokyo. Demain, peut-être. Ses lèvres étaient bleues et ses dents claquaient incessamment mais il ne s'en formalisait guère. Le froid ne l'atteignait pas. Plus rien ne l'atteignait, en réalité. Dos courbé et épaules voûtées, il tenta de se frayer un chemin au milieu des piétons agglutinés les uns aux autres comme des sardines. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, il se faisait bousculer. A droite, puis à gauche, à gauche, puis à droite, comme une balle de ping-pong. Un coude atterrit brutalement sur ses côtes et il ne put réprimer un geignement de douleur. Il se retourna à la volée pour tenter d'identifier son assaillant mais n'aperçut qu'un rideau de manteaux noirs. Les yeux rivés sur le sol, il continua sa route, évitant soigneusement les flaques d'eau froide et un tantinet boueuse. Les gouttes de pluie occupées à l'asséner lui faisaient mal. Il avait l'impression qu'un milliard d'aiguilles écorchaient la peau de son visage. La pluie dégoulinait de ses cheveux noirs, collés en de grosses mèches sur son front, ruisselait sur son visage blême, s'égouttait de son nez froid et rouge, perforait les manches de son duffle-coat sombre.

Ses baskets raclaient le sol et bientôt une eau froide et sale perça le tissu pour mouiller ses chaussettes. Le bas de son jean était déjà trempé. Il accéléra le pas et se retrouva bientôt face à un immeuble aux façades recouvertes de vitres et de balcons. Il entra, s'essuya énergiquement les pieds sur le paillasson posé sur le carrelage marron, s'attarda un instant devant la boîte aux lettres, constata qu'elle était vide, et gravit deux étages. Essoufflé, il plongea une main tremblante et engourdie dans la poche de son pantalon. Il en extirpa un trousseau de clés et en glissa une dans la serrure. Sasuke abandonna ses chaussures trempées et boueuses dans le hall d'entrée de l'appartement et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Avec un geste imprégné de colère, il jeta son duffle-coat dans un coin de la petite pièce avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit, bras en croix. La pluie martelait la fenêtre de sa chambre et le vent faisait cogner les volets contre la façade de l'immeuble. Paupières closes, il écouta le silence. Ses parents travaillaient et son frère aîné, Itachi, se trouvait à l'université. Personne ne se doutait qu'il avait encore séché les cours, aujourd'hui. Un agréable mélange de cannelle et de lavande émanait de ses draps. Sa mère avait dû lui mettre des draps propres avant de partir pour la banque où elle était conseillère. La chambre de Sasuke était plutôt simple, banale avec les posters de groupes de rock accrochés au mur, les deux ou trois peluches égarées sur sa table de nuit, la pile de vêtements sales oubliée dans un coin qui ne cessait de grandir, le bureau recouvert de bibelots inutiles situé face à une fenêtre entourée de rideaux blancs, la large bibliothèque en bois où s'amoncelaient des dizaines de livres.

Sa chambre ressemblait de près ou de loin à celle de n'importe quel autre adolescent de dix sept ans mais il s'y sentait cruellement bien. Elle était le réceptacle de ses meilleurs souvenirs. C'était entre ces murs recouverts d'un élégant papier peint bleu ciel que Naruto et lui découvrirent les plaisirs de la chair pour la première fois. Chaque soir, quand il se glissait sous les couvertures, Sasuke y repensait. Il fermait les yeux et se concentrait. Alors il pouvait de nouveau sentir les lèvres gourmandes de Naruto explorer son corps, ses mains habiles caresser sa peau, ses cheveux blonds lui chatouiller la joue. Il y pensait parfois tellement fort qu'il lui était impossible de trouver le sommeil. Dans ces moments-là, il s'extirpait du lit pour aller s'installer derrière son bureau. Il ouvrait en grand les rideaux et contemplait la lune d'un regard brillant, en appui sur un coude. Et quand l'inspiration se joignait à son immuable tristesse, il empoignait un style, ouvrait un bloc de feuilles vierges, et se mettait à écrire. Une lettre. Sasuke n'écrivait que des lettres jamais envoyées. Evidemment, elles s'adressaient toutes à Naruto mais comme il ignorait où ce dernier pouvait bien se cacher, elles ne quittaient jamais sa chambre. A travers des mots douloureux mâtinés de regrets, il dépêtrait sa colère, exorcisait ses frustrations, éloignait ses doutes. Sur le papier ligné, il posait moult interrogations. _Pourquoi _et _comment _revenaient le plus souvent. Il y avait même une feuille entièrement noircie de _POURQUOI ?! _de haut en bas et recto-verso.

En soupirant, Sasuke se redressa et étendit une main vers sa table de chevet. Il ouvrit le tiroir et, à tâtons, chercha une photographie. Quand il finit par l'effleurer du bout des doigts, il s'en saisit et se retourna sur le dos. Le matelas poussa quelques grincements plaintifs sous son poids. Le regard éteint, il contempla le cliché, fait par ses soins un an plus tôt. Ils souriaient tous les deux. Naruto avait un bras autour de ses épaules. Seigneur, comme il semblait heureux. Rien ne laissait présager qu'il allait mettre les voiles deux semaines plus tard, sans même prévenir son petit ami. Le souvenir de leur première rencontre peupla l'esprit de Sasuke. Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. A l'époque, Naruto venait de fêter ses quinze ans. Tokyo connaissait un hiver rude cette année-là et une épaisse couche de neige drapait la ville. En arpentant les ruelles du centre-ville à la recherche d'un cadeau de Noël pour son frère aîné, Sasuke aperçut un adolescent de son âge, à quatre pattes dans la neige. Les traits crispés et les yeux apeurés, il plongeait ses mains gantées dans la poudreuse en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles. Sur sa doudoune orange brillaient de petites plaques blanches. Il retournait la neige avec tant d'ardeur qu'elle atterrissait parfois sur ses épaules ou sur son visage à moitié dissimulé par une grosse écharpe en laine. Les sourcils en circonflexe, Sasuke s'approcha et lui demanda s'il avait besoin d'aide. Ce fut la première fois qu'il plongea dans ces deux grands lagons aux multiples nuances cobalt. D'emblée, Sasuke fut frappé par leur beauté singulière. Son cœur rata un battement et il s'accroupit aux côtés de Naruto. Ce dernier lui expliqua comment il venait de laisser tomber les clés de sa maison. Son père, un avocat réputé dans le quartier, ne rentrait pas avant vingt heures et s'il ne les retrouvait pas, il se verrait contraint de l'attendre sur le palier. Inutile de préciser que le blondinet n'en avait aucune envie avec les températures qui s'approchaient dangereusement des moins vingt degrés. Il priait pour que son trousseau ne soit pas tombé dans un égout mais impossible de s'en assurer avec cette maudite couche de neige.

Sasuke le prit en pitié et s'accroupit pour l'aider dans ses recherches. Les voici, tels deux archéologues, en train de fouiller la neige sous les regards curieux des passants. Les fêtes de Noël approchaient. Les vitrines des magasins étaient luisantes, décorées de guirlandes dorées, dévoilaient des articles modestement soldés. Accrochés aux réverbères en fer forgé bordant le trottoir, des haut-parleurs vomissaient inlassablement des chants de Noël insupportables pour les tympans. _Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way ! What fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh _ébréchait le silence. Des feuilles de houx se trouvaient nouées sur la colonne des réverbères noirs et quelques pères Noël ambulants se faisaient tirer la barbe par d'audacieux enfants. Des effluves sucrés flottaient dans l'air, se mêlant aux relents de fumée laissées par les voitures, et des batailles de boules de neige faisaient rage aux quatre coins de la rue. Sur la patinoire en plein air spécialement installée pour le marché de Noël du vingt cinq décembre, des couples glissaient majestueusement, des hommes perdaient l'équilibre, des femmes, prudentes, restaient accrochées à la rambarde et des enfants traçaient des figures géométriques.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure de fouille acharnée, Sasuke dénicha le Graal, juste au pied d'un réverbère. Avec un sourire triomphant, il l'agita sous les yeux presque larmoyants de Naruto. Soulagé, le blondinet lui sauta au cou en le couvrant de remerciements. Et ce fut le début de leur histoire. Ils ne se quittèrent plus, attirés l'un par l'autre comme deux aimants. Ils commencèrent à sortir ensemble environ un mois plus tard, pendant les vacances de carnaval. Le rendez-vous un peu cliché mais qui marche à tous les coups. Naruto l'avait invité au cinéma, Sasuke avait accepté avec une joie grossièrement dissimulée. Dans le hall du cinéma, ils se chamaillèrent pendant pratiquement une demi-heure quant au choix du film mais optèrent finalement pour un thriller qu'ils espéraient sanglant. Munis de pop-corn, ils s'étaient installés sur les sièges de la dernière rangée, le cœur battant. Les lumières s'étaient éteintes. D'abord, Sasuke crut qu'il ne se passerait rien tant Naruto se trouvait absorbé par le film. Les yeux rivés sur l'écran, il se gavait de pop-corn sans même accorder un seul regard à Sasuke. Lassé d'espérer le voir esquisser le moindre geste, Sasuke fit le premier pas. Il caressa délicatement la main de Naruto, posée sur l'accoudoir. Surpris par ce contact soudain, le blondinet faillit renverser ses pop-corn. Puis il tourna la tête. Sasuke le contemplait, fondu dans l'obscurité. Naruto ne pouvait déchiffrer l'expression de son visage mais il devinait aisément les les émotions en train de véhiculer dans ses prunelles onyx. Une poignée d'amour, un zest d'angoisse, un fugace éclat de désir, une étincelle de tendresse.

Par miracle, Naruto se désintéressa du film et de ses maudites sucreries. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent timidement. Sasuke fut sincèrement heureux que la salle soit plongée dans la pénombre sinon Naruto risquerait fort de remarquer ce pourpre embarrassant et révélateur teintant ses joues. Bientôt, il put sentir l'haleine chaude et sucrée du blondinet heurter sa figure, pareille à la douce caresse du vent. Les arômes épicés de son parfum s'installèrent dans ses narines et il s'en emplit les poumons. L'une de ses mains s'égara sur le visage de Naruto. Ses doigts redessinèrent les traits du blondinet, apprirent leur tracé par cœur, découvrirent le toucher délicat de sa peau bronzée. Quelques mèches blondes lui chatouillèrent le front. Il frissonna. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, hésitantes, puis se capturèrent en un et délicieux long baiser. Ils auraient voulu rester là, comme ça, enlacés, mais le film s'acheva tout de même sur l'air dramatique du générique.

-Naruto…

Une larme brûlante roula sur sa joue. Celle-là fut celle de trop. Il n'eut pas la force de la retenir. Il y en eut une seconde, puis une troisième. Une quatrième et une cinquième. Et son doux visage fut ravagé par un véritable torrent d'eau salée tandis qu'entre son pouce et son index se trouvait encore, prisonnière, une photographie qui faisait renaître en lui une salve de souvenirs douloureux. Chaque souvenir était comme une flèche empoisonnée qui lui percutait le cœur. Ils nourrissaient sa tristesse et décuplaient sa rancune.

Pour la première fois depuis un an, Sasuke s'autorisa à céder sous le poids des larmes.

Il pleura de tout son saoul en se jurant que demain, il retournerait à la gare.

oOoOo

Aujourd'hui aussi fut un échec. La pluie ne tombait plus mais le ciel de Shinjuku était encore obstrué par de maussades nuages gris. Sasuke avait attendu près de deux heures sur le quai, les sens en éveil. Vêtu de son éternel duffle-coat, un parapluie sous le bras, il marchait à présent d'un pas rogue, comme si le trottoir entier lui appartenait. Ses pleurs de la veille l'avaient revigoré. Il s'était tiré indemne du naufrage, à nouveau guerrier et combattif. Il se détestait de geindre autant au nom d'un pauvre type qui ne se souciait même pas de son existence. D'ailleurs, Naruto ne pensait peut-être plus à lui, désormais. Pensif, Sasuke traversa la route sans s'apercevoir que le feu destiné aux piétons était rouge. Il faillit se faire violemment percuter par une voiture. Le chauffeur de la berline l'assomma d'insultes et l'adolescent ne put que se confondre en de maladroites excuses. D'une démarche précipitée, il rejoignit le trottoir et marcha dans une flaque d'eau. Un soupir las franchit le barrage de ses lèvres.

En fin de journée, son amie d'enfance, Sakura Haruno, lui avait téléphoné afin de l'inviter à prendre un verre au _Kotori_, un bar sympa à la décoration vintage. Quand il exigea de plus amples explications, elle se contenta de lui répondre par un _tu verras _empreint d'espièglerie. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Sasuke la soupçonnait de lui préparer une blague de mauvais goût. Une blague qu'il apprécierait moyennement. Mieux que personne, il savait qu'elle pouvait parfois se montrer fourbe. Ses plaisanteries n'étaient pas bien méchantes mais avaient un don indéniable pour irriter les nerfs de la personne concernée. Depuis un an, Sakura ne lésinait pas d'efforts pour remettre un sourire sur son visage terne. Dévouée à cette tâche, elle n'hésitait pas à mettre sa propre vie sentimentale entre parenthèses pour dénicher un homme parfait à Sasuke. Impossible de sortir quelque part sans qu'elle n'en accoste un dans la rue pour lui demander s'il était homo et, le cas échant, s'il trouvait son ami à son goût. Embarrassé, Sasuke l'abandonnait à ses délires solitaires et traçait la route, sans même un regard pour le pauvre malheureux. L'air contrarié, Sakura le pourchassait en lui sommant de l'attendre, chose que Sasuke ne daignait pas faire. Néanmoins, Sakura avait déjà obtenu deux ou trois de numéros de téléphone que Sasuke n'avait jamais pris la peine de composer. Pour elle, jeune adolescente à fleur de peau, il était difficile d'envisager que l'on pouvait continuer d'aimer une personne disparue. Contrairement à lui, qui gardait la tête vissée sur les épaules, Sakura était une vraie girouette. Elle tombait amoureuse chaque semaine. D'un garçon différent, évidemment. La plupart du temps, ses histoires de cœur restaient purement platoniques mais la vitesse avec laquelle elle s'amourachait d'un garçon laissait Sasuke pantois. Lui non plus, ne la comprenait pas.

Souvent, elle se retrouvait le cœur en lambeaux. Alors elle restait enfermée dans sa chambre à pleurnicher, ne voulant voir personne, et vidait des boîtes entières de mouchoirs. Quelques jours plus tard, elle daignait sortir de sa tanière, les narines irritées à force de se moucher et les yeux rouges d'avoir tant pleuré. Sasuke la fréquentait depuis l'école primaire. Enfant, Sakura lui vouait un véritable culte. Elle n'avait de cesse de reproduire chacun de ses gestes, de mimer son attitude froide et désintéressée, de répéter ses paroles au mot près sans commettre la moindre erreur, de s'inscrire aux mêmes activités extrascolaires. Bref, Sasuke incarnait son modèle et, aujourd'hui encore, elle s'évertuait à le placer sur un ridicule piédestal. C'était un peu comme si elle demeurait aveugle à ses défauts. Lui, il se sentait épuisé à la regarder courir dans tous les sens, à s'agiter comme une puce sans raison valable, à parler exagérément fort et à éclater de rire pour un oui ou pour un non. Il lui suffisait de la regarder cinq minutes pour se retrouver à bout de forces. Bien qu'elle soit énergique et un tantinet agaçante, Sasuke l'appréciait énormément. Sakura était une amie sur laquelle on pouvait véritablement compter et de telles personnes se faisaient rares. Quand on avait le privilège d'en détenir une dans sa vie, mieux valait la conserver comme un bijou précieux.

Sasuke poussa la porte du _Kotori _et fut happé par la chaleur étouffante du bar enfumé. Comme à chaque fois qu'il s'y rendait, il fut abordé par la décoration vintage de l'établissement. Les murs lambrissés de pin luisaient doucement sous la timide lueur des néons blancs fixé au plafond et une moquette verte foncée tapissait le sol. Une vieille musique des Beatles émanait du jukebox calé entre le flipper et la machine à sous, un parfum de cannelle se mêlait à celui des cigarettes prisonnières entre les lèvres de certains clients. Derrière le comptoir en bois d'acajou s'alignait une rangée de tabouret en cuir vert, de même couleur que la moquette. L'endroit était plein à craquer. Installés au comptoir, des hommes parlaient bruyamment en buvant une bière en bouteille. De temps à autre, ils riaient à gorge déployée en se tapant l'épaule ou la nuque. Affalé sur une banquette, un jeune couple se bécotait discrètement. Le jeune homme était pratiquement couché sur sa compagne, à croire qu'ils s'apprêtaient à concevoir un enfant sur la table.

Au milieu de la fumée et des odeurs alcoolisées, Sasuke chercha son amie des yeux. Sakura l'apostropha par de petits signes de la main. Elle se trouvait assise à une table située tout au fond de la pièce, bien loin de celles des habitués au visage rougeaud et à l'haleine alcoolisée. Un léger sourire aux lèvres, Sasuke s'approcha. Sakura portait une jolie robe en laine rose qui s'arrêtait juste au-dessus de ses genoux osseux et couvrait son cou. Ses cheveux, assortis à la couleur de la robe, étaient relevés en un chignon improvisé et ses yeux de jade soulignés par un tracé de crayon noir. Une fine couche de fond de teint recouvrait ses joues naturellement pâle et deux perles blanches ornaient ses oreilles. Radieuse, elle se leva pour l'embrasser affectueusement sur les deux joues. Sasuke ôta sa veste, la posa délicatement sur le dos de la chaise, et s'installa face à son amie. La serveuse, vêtue d'une petite robe verte où le nom de l'établissement se trouvait brodé sur le côté gauche de la poitrine, calepin et stylo en main, vint prendre leur commande. Sakura opta pour un cocktail soft et Sasuke privilégia une boisson chaude. Un chocolat garni d'une épaisse couche de crème chantilly. Du haut de ses dix sept ans, il ne parvenait toujours pas à se débarrasser de ses habitudes enfantines.

En trempant ses lèvres dans le liquide fumant, il fit un bond dans le passé et se remémora ses soirs d'hiver en compagnie de Naruto. Comme il adorait ces froides soirées où, emmitouflés dans une chaude couverture, une tasse de chocolat brûlant entre les mains, un paquet de marshmallows sur les genoux, ils regardaient tomber la neige en écoutant les crépitements du feu dans la cheminée. Ces instants-là semblaient imprégnés de magie. Souvent, Minato Namikaze proposait à Sasuke de passer la nuit chez eux. Ce dernier acceptait volontiers avant de passer un rapide coup de téléphone à ses parents. Et la nuit paraissait interminable.

La voix aigüe de Sakura l'arracha à ses rêveries.

-Mon petit Sasuke, aujourd'hui est un grand jour !

Méfiant, Sasuke fronça les sourcils et recula dans le fond de sa chaise.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que c'est aujourd'hui que tu vas rencontrer l'homme de ta vie !

Sasuke crut mal entendre. Il l'interrogea du regard. A deux doigts d'exploser, Sakura se dandinait sur sa chaise.

-Je t'ai inscrit sur un site de rencontres gay, confia-t-elle.

Les yeux de Sasuke menacèrent de jaillir de leur orbite tant ils s'écarquillèrent de stupéfaction.

-Tu as fait quoi ?! cria-t-il presque.

Quelques clients se tournèrent vers eux, curieux. Nullement gênée, Sakura ne baissa pas le ton. Sasuke crut même qu'elle fit exprès de parler plus fort.

-Ben j'ai fait ça pour te rendre service, tu sais. Je supporte plus que tu te morfondes pour Naruto… il est parti et depuis il te donne aucune nouvelle… ça me paraît clair, non ? Franchement, si ce mec s'est barré du jour au lendemain sans même avoir le courage de rompre avec toi… c'est vraiment un enfoiré de première catégorie. Tu ferais mieux de l'oublier, Sasuke, il ne t'apportera jamais rien de bon.

_Et qu'est-ce que tu sais de Naruto toi, hein ? _eut-il envie de rétorquer froidement. Il se mordit la langue pour ne pas s'y résoudre. Il n'était pas venu jusqu'ici pour se disputer avec elle. Au goût de Sakura, Naruto Uzumaki était un minable. Il ne méritait pas Sasuke. Peut-être qu'elle avait raison, dans le fond. Peut-être qu'il était stupide de s'accrocher ainsi à un vague souvenir.

-Si ça se trouve, il est mort, pensa-t-elle tout haut.

Sasuke lui donna un coup de pied sous la table. Elle poussa un geignement de douleur en le foudroyant de ses petits yeux verts. C'était ridicule. Naruto ne pouvait pas être mort, cette idée était tout bonnement absurde, presque risible.

-Rassure-toi, reprit-elle après avoir bu une longue gorgée de son cocktail, je t'ai choisi un mec mignon et jeune, pas un vieux rabougri de soixante ans ! J'ai le sens de l'humour mais pas à ce point-là. Neji est une vraie bombe, Sasuke ! Il est brun et il a des yeux clairs, mais clairs ! Ah… ce mec est beau au point de damner tous les Saints du calendrier et crois-moi, s'il n'était pas gay, je lui sauterais volontiers dessus.

-Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ?

Sasuke n'était visiblement pas emballé par la nouvelle. Il écoutait son amie d'une oreille discrète en trempant sa cuillère dans la crème fouettée recouvrant son chocolat. L'homme de ses rêves, il ne le trouverait jamais sur Internet. Il ne le trouverait jamais ailleurs. Naruto Uzumaki était l'homme de ses rêves, Sasuke ne désirait personne d'autre. Son existence semblait figée dans un passé révolu, comme si quelqu'un avait appuyé sur le bouton « pause » d'une télécommande. Tant qu'il ne connaîtrait pas le fin mot de l'histoire, tant qu'il ne saurait pourquoi Naruto avait mis les voiles sans même lui en parler, il ne pourrait passer à autre chose.

La porte du bar s'ouvrit, laissant entrer le vent âpre de l'automne. Un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années entra et se frotta les pieds sur le tapis noir posé sur la moquette. A en juger par ses épaules trempées et ses cheveux noirs dégoulinant, la pluie avait recommencé à marteler Shinjuku. En soupirant, il glissa une main pâle et osseuse dans sa longue crinière noire, essayant de la remettre en place. Ses yeux d'un nacre splendide et envoûtant parcoururent la pièce. Quand ils se posèrent sur Sakura, une ébauche de sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres fines. Il s'approcha d'une démarche naturellement gracieuse. Ses cheveux d'ébène virevoltaient dans son dos, contrastaient merveilleusement avec le teint laiteux de son visage ovale. On aurait dit un prince charmant tout droit sorti d'un conte de fées pour enfants. En l'apercevant, Sakura bondit sur ses pieds et un éclat nouveau pétilla dans ses yeux. Sakura semblait au comble du bonheur, fière de sa trouvaille, mais Sasuke n'osait pas regarder par-dessus son épaule, de peur de découvrir la dégaine de _l'homme de sa vie. _

Une main pâle apparut sous son nez. Sasuke leva les yeux vers ledit Neji et dut admettre qu'il n'était pas désagréable à regarder avec ses longs cheveux noirs et son petit air angélique. Courtoisement, il serra sa main en lui décochant un timide sourire. Elle était chaude et une ribambelle de frissons dégringola le long de son échine. Satisfaite, Sakura termina son cocktail à la hâte avant d'enfiler sa veste et de laisser sa place à Neji. Ce dernier la remercia en se débarrassant de son épais manteau. En proie à une légère euphorie qu'elle ne tentait aucunement de dissimuler, Sakura se plaça derrière son pauvre ami et lui massa les épaules.

-Fais pas tout foirer, Sasuke, lui chuchota-t-elle au creux de l'oreille.

-Je te hais. Sois maudite.

Elle se redressa pour enfiler ses gants en daim.

-Eh bien… je te laisse en compagnie de ce brave Neji. Amuse-toi bien.

Elle lui décocha un clin d'œil complice. Il la fusilla du regard. Avec une insouciance presqu'insolente, elle tourna les talons et quitta le bar en sautillant. Les yeux rivés sur son chocolat désormais tiède, Sasuke ne faisait pas le moindre effort pour briser l'inconfortable silence qui s'était installé entre lui et Neji. Ce dernier héla la serveuse en levant une main et demanda un café bien corsé. Il en aurait besoin, présageant que cette mystérieuse rencontre allait bien vite l'épuiser. Accoudés au comptoir, la bande de poivrots continuait à s'esclaffer bêtement. L'un d'eux offrit une nouvelle tournée. Des verres pleins de whisky et de scotch vinrent remplacer les chopes vides. La serveuse apporta son café à Neji en le gratifiant d'un charmant sourire. En sirotant son Expresso, Neji fixait sans ciller le visage de Sasuke, cherchant son regard, essayant vainement de deviner le fond de sa pensée. Le silence inébranlable dans lequel il se murait était décourageant mais Neji Hyûga était un homme coriace. Sakura ne lui avait pas menti, son ami d'enfance était réellement beau. Une beauté froide, presque triste, qui l'entourait de mystère, le rendait à la fois terriblement attirant et extrêmement effrayant.

Décidé à entamer la conversation, Neji se racla la gorge.

-C'est quoi ton prénom déjà ? Sakura me l'a dit mais j'ai oublié…

Un sourire narquois s'arqua sur les lèvres de Sasuke.

-Moi aussi, cingla-t-il.

-T'es célibataire ?

-J'en sais rien.

-T'es amoureux ?

-Peut-être.

-Tu me trouves comment, physiquement ?

-Joker.

-C'est quoi ton style de mecs ? T'as une préférence ?

-Les blonds aux yeux bleus avec l'air un peu crétin.

Dérouté, Neji poussa un soupir lourd de sens.

-J'ai aucune chance alors ? constata-t-il.

-T'es perspicace. C'est déjà ça.

La bouche de Neji s'ouvrit sur un silence. Il ne trouva strictement rien à rétorquer. Sasuke avait de la répartie et Neji commençait à regretter son interminable silence. Pourtant, d'une certaine façon, la distance qu'il s'efforçait d'ériger entre eux le rendait d'autant plus désirable. Sasuke releva la tête, sourcils froncés et mâchoires serrées, pour ancrer son regard dans celui de Neji.

-Que ce soit bien clair, siffla-t-il, c'est Sakura qui m'a inscrit sur ce site de rencontres. Je ne suis absolument pas à la recherche d'un homme, vu ?

_Je suis très bien tout seul, _aurait-il aimé rétorquer. Mais cela s'avérait un mensonge bien trop difficile à formuler. Les traits de Neji s'adoucirent.

-D'accord, acquiesça-t-il en hochant lentement la tête, mais puisqu'on est là autant faire connaissance ? Non ?

Sasuke haussa les épaules d'un air désinvolte puis but une longue gorgée de chocolat sous le regard tendre de Neji. Ses yeux clairs, emplis d'une infinie douceur, le mettaient mal à l'aise. Passer du temps en compagnie d'un autre que Naruto le mettait mal à l'aise. Naruto et lui ne s'étaient pas dit au revoir. Aux yeux de Sasuke, ils formaient encore un couple. Un couple étrange, certes, mais un couple tout de même. Une chape de douleur lui tomba soudainement sur le cœur et le fit grimacer. Neji s'inquiéta, il prétexta des maux d'estomac. Naruto lui manquait. Il lui manquait cruellement. Chaque ruelle, chaque odeur, chaque arbre, chaque bruit lui rappelait son souvenir. Shinjuku était le lieu de leur amour mais également celui de leur souffrance. C'était un lieu qui les avait séparés, aussi. Depuis le départ de Naruto, Sasuke n'avait plus mis un pied au parc de Shinjuku Gyoen. Marcher au milieu des sentiers terreux recouverts de feuilles chatoyantes, sentir le vent se faufiler entre ses cheveux, respirer les odeurs de résine et sève, écouter le doux bruit de l'eau sans Naruto lui était inconcevable.

Il s'accrochait au passé et Sakura le lui reprochait souvent. Fidèle à lui-même, il s'efforçait de ne pas lui parler de ses problèmes personnels mais elle finissait toujours par tout deviner. Pourtant, Sasuke aurait aimer lui dissimuler toute cette douleur qui lui gangrénait le cœur. D'ailleurs, il ne se rappelait pas de la dernière fois où il avait réellement sourit. Où un sourire sincère, lumineux, resplendissant de bonheur s'était plaqué sur ses lèvres. Désormais, ses sourires étaient factices, conventionnels, un peu fissurés. Ils étaient bancals, comme si sa bouche menaçait à tout moment de virer à cent quatre vingt degrés pour dessiner une courbe mécontente. Ses sourires étaient pleins des larmes que ses yeux ne pouvaient verser. Et son rire ? A quoi ressemblait-il encore ? Autrefois, il s'élevait sans cesse, puissant et joyeux, pour égayer le quotidien de ses proches. _J'aime t'entendre rire. C'est la plus belle des mélodies, _lui répétait souvent Naruto. Alors puisque Naruto adorait son rire, Sasuke n'avait de cesse de le faire jaillir de sa gorge. Avec ou sans raison. Juste pour plaire à celui qui faisait chavirer son cœur. Aujourd'hui, nul n'avait le privilège de l'entendre. Seuls quelques petits borborygmes ternes franchissaient le barrage de ses lèvres.

Quand il contemplait Naruto, son visage ovale, ses joues lisses et satinées, son nez droit parsemé de quelques discrètes tâches de rousseur, ses lèvres charnues et ourlées, ses yeux d'un bleu profond, son cou long et droit, le regard de Sasuke étincelait de mille promesses. Il lui suffisait de poser les yeux sur Naruto pour recouvrer ses forces, croire en nouveau en l'avenir. Car ce blondinet à l'air un peu crétin était l'énergie qui lui permettait de mettre chaque jour un pied devant l'autre, la raison qui le poussait à s'extirper du lit chaque matin, le courage qui l'aidait à lutter avec véhémence contre les aléas du quotidien, la force qui le propulsait au sommet de ses rêves. Avec la main de Naruto dans la sienne, il se croyait capable de tout combattre, de tout tolérer. L'amour de Naruto restait sa meilleure arme pour affronter le monde. Aujourd'hui, il puisait son énergie au cœur des souvenirs qui l'habitaient encore, tels des fantômes. Son seul et unique but était de partir un jour à la recherche de son amour. En son nom, il était prêt à remuer le ciel, à soulever des montagnes, à assécher des océans.

-Alors tu n'es toujours pas décidé à me donner ton nom ?

Cela faisait un bon quart d'heure que Neji parlait dans le vide. Sasuke ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille, pensif.

-Sasuke, souffla-t-il d'une voix lasse.

Ensuite, Neji ne s'arrêta plus de parler. Sasuke l'écoutait, en appui sur un coude. Neji se disait d'ordinaire silencieux mais sa volonté de mieux le connaître l'obligeait à tourner momentanément le dos à son attitude taciturne. Neji venait à peine de fêter son vingtième printemps. Etudiant en seconde année de lettres modernes, il espérait enseigner le japonais dans un lycée tranquille de la capitale. Un lycée privé, de préférence, histoire d'éviter les classes turbulentes et les gamins indisciplinés. Fervent littéraire, il s'intéressait aussi à l'histoire et pouvait passer des heures le nez plongé dans de vieux grimoires livrant les moindres détails de l'ère Edo. Indécis, il envisageait par la suite de reprendre ses études en faculté d'histoire et géographie, bien que guère intéressé par cette dernière matière. Neji était orphelin. Alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un bambin, ses parents s'étaient tués dans un accident de voiture. Les pneus de leur berline avaient apparemment dérapés sur un sol glissant tandis qu'ils longeaient tranquillement les falaises de Tojimbo sous une pluie battante. Depuis, il vivait chez son oncle, frère aîné du défunt, en compagnie de ses deux jeunes cousines. Bouche bée, Sasuke s'étonnait de la facilité avec laquelle il parlait de cet évènement tragique qui avait bouleversé son existence.

Quand il le lui fit remarquer, Neji rétorqua qu'il n'avait aucun souvenir de ses parents. A ses yeux, ils n'étaient que de parfaits étrangers, ils se réduisaient à de simples noms gravés sur le marbre blanc, au milieu d'un cimetière. Ses cousines et son oncle lui semblaient bien plus réels que ces deux individus endormis dix pieds sous terre. Une sueur froide roula dans le dos de Sasuke, le faisant tressaillir. Les souvenirs… c'étaient eux les coupables, eux qui l'empêchaient d'avancer. Ils modelaient sa vie, la rendaient confuses, inséraient le passé dans le présent. Par moment, Sasuke souhaiterait perdre la mémoire. Retrouver une mémoire nouvelle, vide, pareille à un CD vierge où il était possible d'enregistrer un nouveau film. Dès lors, il pourrait peut-être recommencer à aimer. A s'aimer aussi, car il n'avait de cesse de se demander ce qu'il avait bien pu commettre de si horrible pour que Naruto ne daigne même pas lui faire un signe.

Galant, Neji régla l'addition en prenant soin de laisser un généreux pourboire. Vêtus de leur manteau, les deux garçons quittèrent l'établissement. Il pleuvait des cordes. Des gouttes d'eau glacées s'abattaient sur le macadam, ricochaient, puis s'abandonnaient pour enfin se réunir en une flaque petite ou large. Sasuke déplia son parapluie et le hissa au-dessus de sa tête. Neji vint se blottir contre lui en prétextant qu'il détestait être mouillé. Sasuke ne releva pas et le laissa faire. En silence, ils s'aventurèrent dans les rues du centre-ville de Shinjuku. Sasuke jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Dix huit heures trente. Le crépuscule tombait lentement sur la capitale du Japon, tel un sombre rideau. Les commerçants fermaient boutique. Ils éteignaient les enseignes, baissaient les volets, fermaient la porte à double tour. Seuls les bistrots et les restaurants demeuraient éclairés, abritant une horde de personnes craignant la pluie. Quelques piétons hélaient un taxi et s'engouffraient à l'intérieur, soulagés de ne pas avoir à regagner leur domicile sous cette abominable averse. Contrairement à la majorité du genre humain, Sasuke appréciait la pluie. Elle faisait naître d'agréables odeurs, rafraîchissait après une chaude journée ensoleillée. La pluie l'inspirait. Il lui trouvait quelque chose de magique.

Une violente bourrasque retourna le parapluie de Sasuke sans qu'il ne s'y attende. Les voilà trempés jusqu'aux os. En poussant une salve impressionnantes de jurons, Neji prit Sasuke sous son épaule et le serra contre lui pour l'entraîner à l'autre bout de la rue. Ils trouvèrent refuge sous l'auvent en plastique d'une petite supérette. Neji ne le lâcha pas. Ses bras se trouvaient solidement noués autour de la taille de Sasuke. La joue posée contre la poitrine de Neji, Sasuke se surprit à songer qu'il n'était finalement pas si désagréable de se lover tout contre lui. Cette idée lui fit horreur mais il demeura pourtant incapable de bouger. Ses pieds semblaient cloués au sol. Ses jambes menaçaient de se dérober. Un délicieux mélange d'Axe et de parfum masculin titilla ses narines. Neji le soutenait sans flancher. Et Seigneur, comme Sasuke était lourd. Lourd de douleur, lourd de rancune, lourd de tristesse. Accablé par le poids de sentiments contradictoires, il se laissa bercer entre les bras de Neji. Une étrange sensation de bien-être déferla en lui comme une vague. Il leva les yeux et plongea dans deux perles nacre. Neji lui sourit puis se pencha. Il captura ses lèvres avec retenue mais à travers son baiser, Sasuke devina toute son ardeur. Neji l'embrassait avec une douceur telle qu'il en eut le cœur serré. Sous le coup de l'émotion, il laissa tomber le parapluie qu'il tenait à bout de bras.

Et, naturellement, ses mains remontèrent lentement, tremblantes et hésitantes, jusqu'à la nuque de Neji, se frayant un passage parmi les épaisses mèches noires qui la recouvrait. Une langue coquine titilla le bout de ses lèvres. Il entrouvrit la bouche pour la laisser entrer. Sa poigne se fit plus ferme. Il se cramponnait à lui comme un naufragé se cramponne à un canot de sauvetage échoué au beau milieu d'un océan déchaîné. Un instant, il s'oublia. Ce n'était plus Neji qui lui mangeait les lèvres avec gourmandise. Ce n'étaient plus ses mains qui caressaient ses hanches. C'était Naruto. En se concentrant un peu, il parvint à recouvrer la saveur singulière de ses baisers, ce goût d'éternité qui les imprégnait, ce délicat arôme qui les rendait uniques. Dans sa confusion, Sasuke se colla un peu plus à Neji, comblant la courte distance qui séparait encore leurs deux torses. Bientôt, Neji se retrouva acculé contre la façade de la supérette, ivre de joie. Sasuke se forçait à garder les yeux fermés, sachant pertinemment que s'il commettait l'erreur de les entrouvrir, il reprendrait contact avec la cruelle réalité. Des larmes tièdes se bousculèrent sous ses paupières closes. En dépit de ses louables efforts, l'une d'elles roula silencieusement sur sa joue, comme un souvenir oublié. Elle parcourut lentement son chemin, arriva jusqu'au menton où elle se pendit une fraction de seconde, puis fut emportée par le vent. Bien à l'abri dans ses songes, le corps emprisonné entre les bras de Neji, il trouva une once de réconfort.

Subitement, l'alarme stridente d'une BMW stationnée en double file fit écho dans la ruelle. Un autre véhicule venait de lui rentrer dans le derrière. Sasuke ouvrit grand les yeux. Ses mains désertèrent la nuque de Neji pour se plaquer sur son torse. Sasuke le repoussa presque sauvagement. Haletant, les joues striées de pourpre et le regard brillant, il contempla le jeune étudiant en lettres comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Les bras ballants le long du corps et les cheveux emmêlés, Neji l'interrogeait du regard. Il semblait vexé. Sasuke baissa les yeux, embarrassé.

-Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas t'offrir ce que tu recherches, Neji. Je ne le pourrais jamais.

Mâchoires serrées, Neji ne pipa mot. Il ressemblait à un pauvre chien abandonné au coin d'une rue par des maîtres ingrats. Un pauvre animal qui, après avoir tant donné, n'obtenait pas la douceur qu'il estimait mériter. Sans rien ajouter de plus, Sasuke se baissa pour ramasser son parapluie cassé et tourna les talons, l'âme en vrac et le cœur en lambeaux.

Il espéra ne plus jamais le revoir.

oOoOo

Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial. D'abord, Sasuke s'était rendu en cours après avoir subi les remontrances de ses parents. Il avait terminé sa journée à quinze heures trente tapantes et écopé de deux heures de colle pour avoir fait l'école buissonnière, quelques jours plus tôt. Ce fut avec une note marquée au stylo rouge dans son journal de classe et un sac rempli de manuels tant inutiles que barbants que Sasuke prit la direction de la gare, petit rituel qui rythmait ses journées. Il y avait pensé pendant les huit heures de cours assommants qu'il venait d'essuyer. Ce matin, sa mère avait insisté pour l'emmener au lycée. Comme s'il avait dix ans, elle le flanqua dans sa petite Toyota grise, le pria de boucler sa ceinture de sécurité, conduisit comme une sauvage et attendit patiemment qu'il franchisse les grilles du lycée pour se rendre au travail. A peine eut-il le temps de mettre un pied dans la cour de récréation que Sakura lui bondit dessus, telle une lionne sortie des hautes herbes. Mains sur les hanches et sourcils froncés, elle exigea des explications quant à son comportement. Visiblement, son amie d'enfance n'appréciait pas vraiment qu'il ait ainsi coupé les ponts avec Neji Hyûga sans même lui laisser une chance. Devant son imperturbable silence, elle finit par abandonner la première. En d'autres termes, la journée de Sasuke Uchiha commença plutôt mal.

Sasuke n'avait donc pu poireauter de longues heures sur le quai de la gare, les yeux aux aguets et les pavillons grands ouverts. La malchance continuait de le poursuivre en cette maussade après-midi d'automne puisque, à seize heures, la gare de Tokyo se trouvait bondée. Aux heures de pointe, elle était littéralement noire de monde. Pressés, les gens se marchaient les uns sur les autres, écrabouillaient parfois le pied d'un de leur congénère avec la lourde valise qu'ils tractaient et ne prenaient évidemment pas la peine de s'excuser, ils se précipitaient dans les wagons afin d'obtenir une place assise. Immobile au milieu de cette spirale infernale, Sasuke guettait les alentours, le cœur battant au rythme de l'espoir. Les trains allaient et venaient inlassablement. Une cohorte en sortait tandis qu'une autre y entrait. Hommes d'affaires vêtus d'un perfecto sombre avec un attaché-case sous le bras, mères de famille au visage fatigué qui traînaient une tribu de bambin, bande d'amis hilares qui s'apprêtaient à passer la soirée ensemble, jeunes musiciens avec un étui à guitare pesant sur leur dos, couples amoureux et souriants ou au contraire froids et distants… une panoplie d'individus différents défilait sur les voies comme sur le podium d'un défilé. Un brouhaha sonore, fait d'éclats de rire et de bavardages incessants, couvrait peu à peu le bruit des trains.

Sasuke restait immobile au milieu de la foule, se faisait bousculer de chaque côté, récoltait de violents coups d'épaule, se faisait marcher sur les pieds. De temps à autre, il chancelait un peu. Un cri résonna dans toute la gare. Comme les autres voyageurs, Sasuke se retourna à la volée. Un homme d'une trentaine d'années, un joli bouquet de fleurs à la main, étreignait fermement sa petite amie en la faisant tournoyer. Elle riait jusqu'à en avoir les larmes aux yeux, les mains cramponnées à ses larges épaules. Un chouia envieux, Sasuke se désintéressa d'eux et s'éloigna de plusieurs mètres. Il ne voulait plus les voir. Leur vision l'insupportait. Leur bonheur ainsi exposé l'insupportait. Qu'ils aillent au Diable. Les traits tendus, il continua à avancer, quittant progressivement la voie numéro deux sur laquelle il attendait toujours. Ses pieds le traînèrent jusqu'à la voie numéro quatre. Il s'arrêta, plissa les paupières, et inspecta la masse humaine, détailla chaque visage, observa chaque silhouette. On aurait dit un scientifique en train d'examiner et de répertorier une colonie de fourmis.

Et c'est alors qu'il le vit de dos. Sa carrure large et athlétique ne passait pas inaperçue, tout comme l'hideuse doudoune orange qui la recouvrait. La même que celle qu'il avait revêtu le jour de leur rencontre. Le vent soulevait un peu ses cheveux blonds mal coiffés, dévoilant sa nuque halée. Il marchait d'un pas lent, presque traînant. Il s'apprêtait à quitter la gare. Un bras étendu vers l'arrière, il tirait une lourde valise recouverte d'autocollants ridicules. Sasuke crut rêver et cligna plusieurs fois des paupières. Il se pinça le dos de la main pour s'assurer qu'il se trouvait bel et bien dans la réalité. La douleur lui arracha une grimace. Eh non. Cette image tant inattendue qu'inespérée n'était pas le fruit de son imagination débridée. Naruto était là. Il était revenu aussi silencieusement qu'il était parti. Cette simple vue le fit frémir. Il craignit d'esquisser le moindre mouvement, tétanisé à l'idée que cette image s'évapore comme de la fumée. Le cœur à tambour battant, Sasuke demeura incapable de bouger. Il semblait avoir oublié comment mettre un pied devant l'autre pour avancer. Ses articulations paraissaient rouillées, usées, à force d'avoir tant arpenté le quai de gare. Alors il songea à crier. A hurler son prénom. Hélas, sa gorge était devenue plus sèche qu'un parchemin, comme s'il n'avait plus rien bu depuis des années. Sa langue collait à son palais et une boule lui nouait la gorge.

Il déglutit avec difficulté.

-N… Naruto…

Sa voix était faible, misérable, un peu chevrotante.

-Naruto…

Il se vit tendre le bras et déplier les doigts mais le dos de Naruto se trouvait bien trop loin pour qu'il puisse l'effleurer.

-Naruto !

Ses jambes recouvrèrent leur vivacité. Sans réfléchir, il s'élança, les yeux rivés sur la silhouette sombre et svelte qui s'éloignait. Pour se frayer un chemin, il n'hésitait pas à bousculer ceux qui se trouvaient sur son passage. Qu'importe qu'il s'agisse d'un enfant ou d'un adulte, d'un vieux ou d'un jeune, il les écrabouillerait tous si cela lui permettait de retrouver Naruto. Quelques insultes fusèrent mais il ne s'en formalisa guère. Son sac de cours cognait son dos à chacun de ses pas. Naruto continuait de s'éloigner. Il lui semblait inatteignable. Bientôt, sa petite tête blonde sortirait de son champ de vision. Un vent froid et sinistre le traversa. Il essaya de courir. Moult questions tournoyèrent autour de sa tête et il tenta de les ignorer. _Pourquoi t'es parti ? Pourquoi tu m'as laissé sans nouvelles pendant plus d'un an ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pendant tout ce temps ? T'étais où ? _Il espérait que Naruto livre une réponse à chacune de ses interrogations. Ces maudites interrogations qui furent la cause de nombreuses insomnies et d'une multitude d'ulcères à l'estomac.

Sasuke heurta un torse large et ferme. Il perdit l'équilibre et s'étala bêtement sur l'asphalte dur et poussiéreux. Le sac de cours lui cogna sauvagement la nuque. Son menton atterrit lourdement sur le sol et, sur le coup, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Un mince filet de sang et de salive se mit bientôt à couler de la commissure de ses lèvres. Ses genoux devaient être écorchés car il sentait un liquide chaud glisser le long de ses mollets. Les coudes douloureux, il peina à se redresser à quatre pattes. Personne ne le remarqua. Dans ses tentatives pour se relever, il se faisait chahuter. On frappait dans son corps comme on frappe dans un ballon de football. Une semelle de chaussure lui écrasa le dos de la main. A moitié sonné, il s'apprêtait à se mettre à genoux quand un individu pressé le plaqua de nouveau sur le sol. Sasuke ne put réprimer un geignement de douleur. Puis arriva un jeune couple trop occupé à se chamailler pour remarquer sa présence. La valise tractée par la distraite jeune femme percuta violemment le côté droit de son visage.

Il s'écroula.

Puis ce fut le trou noir.

Il se réveilla deux heures plus tard au milieu d'une chambre empestant la cire et le désinfectant. Emmitouflé dans des draps blancs, il eut l'impression d'avoir dormi une éternité. Ses paupières étaient lourdes et il dut faire montre d'un immense effort pour les entrouvrir. Sa vue, d'abord floue, devint de plus en plus claire. Il rencontra le doux visage de sa mère. Avec le sourire à la fois tendre et inquiet qui se trouvait plaqué sur ses lèvres colorées de rouge, elle paraissait beaucoup moins en colère que ce matin. Etrangement, Sasuke en fut soulagé. Un épais bandage blanc lui couvrait le front et les tempes. Le sang ne coulait plus de ses lèvres.

-Où est-ce que j'suis ? marmonna-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

Tendrement, sa mère lui caressa les cheveux, geste qui avait accompagné Sasuke durant toute son enfance, puis laissa ses phalanges glisser lentement sur sa joue. La main de Mikoto Uchiha était fraîche et la sentir contre sa joue brûlante était une véritable bénédiction.

-Tu as eu un violent choc à la tête, susurra-t-elle d'une voix douce, tu es à l'hôpital. Tu te trouvais à la gare, quelqu'un t'a bousculé et tu es tombé. Apparemment, une personne t'aurait involontairement donné un coup dans la tempe et tu te serais évanoui. En voyant que tu ne te relevais pas, un contrôleur a immédiatement appelé une ambulance. Tu as de la chance que ce ne soit pas plus grave.

A la gare… oui, il se trouvait à la gare. Et cette fois-ci, son attente et ses prières furent récompensées. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour s'en rappeler mais il avait aperçu Naruto. Il le revoyait en train d'avancer sans se retourner. Il se souvint d'avoir voulu courir pour le rattraper, le cœur en émoi, et puis il était tombé comme un parfait abruti. Mâchoires serrées, il tapa du poing sur le matelas. Seigneur comme il était en colère. En colère contre lui-même. Une mine affligée sur les traits, sa mère l'interrogeait de ses grands yeux sombres.

-J'ai prévenu ton père et ton frère, ils vont arriver.

Sasuke se contenta de garder le silence. D'un geste vif, il tira la couverture et voulut s'extirper du lit. En comprenant ce qu'il essayait de faire, sa mère le retint en posant une main sur chacune de ses épaules. Elle essaya vainement de le rallonger.

-Je… je dois partir… je dois partir maintenant !

-Calme-toi mon chéri, je comprends que tu sois fatigué mais…

-Nan ! Justement tu comprends rien ! Je dois quitter cet hôpital tout de suite !

Mikoto allait répondre lorsque s'ouvrit la porte de la chambre. Un vieil homme au visage ridé et aux cheveux grisonnant, vêtu d'une blouse blanche, fit irruption dans la pièce. Un stéthoscope pendouillait autour de son cou. Mikoto se leva pour lui serrer la main avec courtoisie. Kakashi Hatake était un excellent médecin, aux dires de sa mère. Il avait effectué ses études entre les murs de la prestigieuse université de Waseda, située en plein cœur de Tokyo. Il respirait la prétention, aimait que l'on lui caresse le poil, que l'on flatte son ego, qu'on lui rappelle combien il était brillant. Kakashi Hatake était sorti major de sa promotion, quinze ans plus tôt. Vêtu d'une élégante toge en soie bleu foncé, il se pavanait sur le podium de la salle des conseils de la prestigieuse université de Tokyo, se délectait des applaudissements qui fusaient, arborait un sourire qui voulait dire _je suis le meilleur bande de crétins écervelés. _Depuis, il consacrait sa vie à son métier. Il sillonnait le monde, apprenait de nouvelles méthodes médicales, assistait à des conférences entièrement interprétées en anglais, participait à d'importants travaux de recherche aux côtés de chercheurs de renommée internationale. Son curriculum vitae était impressionnant. Il faisait plus de cinq pages. Recto verso.

Mains sur les hanches, il décocha un obséquieux sourire à Sasuke.

-Alors ? Comment tu te sens ?

Sasuke détestait qu'on le tutoie ainsi sous prétexte qu'il était mineur. Le respect allait dans les deux sens et, à sa connaissance, ils n'avaient pas élevé les cochons ensemble. Il appréciait ces rares commerçants qui le vouvoyaient et méprisait les adultes qui osaient se montrer un peu trop familier.

-Je dois m'en aller.

Il se pencha vers lui pour examiner ses yeux avec une petite lampe. Délicatement, il souleva une par une les paupières de Sasuke.

-Pas ce soir, jeune homme. Nous allons faire quelques examens afin de vérifier que tout va bien.

-D'accord ! Je m'en vais juste après alors !

Le médecin secoua la tête.

-Nous préférons te garder en observation, tu pourras sortir demain.

Il se redressa, droit comme un piquet. Sasuke le fusilla du regard. Si deux pistolets se trouvaient à la place de ses yeux, ce maudit toubib ne serait déjà plus de ce monde.

-C'est une plaisanterie ?

Le médecin haussa un sourcil.

-Ah bon ? Pourtant je n'entends personne rire.

Et cet abruti se croyait réellement drôle avec ses mauvaises blagues ?

Sasuke l'aurait volontiers étranglé avec son foutu stéthoscope. Las, il se résigna, se contentant simplement de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine et d'adopter une mine boudeuse. Kakashi Hatake les salua, prétextant qu'il avait d'autres patients à rencontrer, et tourna les talons en fredonnant le refrain d'une chanson.

Mikoto s'approcha du petit guéridon de bois fixé à l'un des murs blanchâtres et attrapa la carafe d'eau qui y reposait. Elle remplit deux gobelets en plastique.

-Je l'ai revu…

Les grands yeux noirs de sa mère se posèrent sur lui tandis qu'elle revenait s'asseoir au bord du lit, un gobelet dans chaque main. Mikoto Uchiha était belle. Réellement belle. Sasuke n'était pas peu fier d'avoir hérité de ses traits délicats et de son teint laiteux. Avec ses longs cheveux noirs, ses deux prunelles onyx, ses longs cils et sa taille de guêpe, elle ressemblait à une fragile poupée de porcelaine. Il s'était toujours senti infiniment proche de sa mère. Enfant, il adorait se blottir contre elle, sous les couvertures, la joue appuyée contre son sein, et l'écouter lui raconter une histoire. Les bras légèrement écartés devant son visage angélique, elle tenait le livre ouvert et Sasuke tournait les pages jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en ait plus le courage. Puis, doucement, lentement, il laissait la fatigue triompher sur son désir de connaître la fin du livre. Alors, en prenant garde à ne pas faire de bruit, elle quittait le lit, le recouvrait d'une couverture et déposait un tendre baiser sur son front. A moitié endormi, Sasuke pouvait sentir ses longs cheveux noirs qui lui chatouillait les joues et humer les délicats effluves de son parfum. Sa mère l'aimait d'un amour inconditionnel. Il lui suffisait d'entrer dans une pièce pour que le visage de Mikoto s'illumine, pour que son front se déplisse, pour que son regard se mette à briller. Souvent, Sasuke faisait exprès de revenir dans la pièce à plusieurs reprises, juste pour avoir le privilège d'admirer cette authentique joie imprimée sur son visage.

Elle tendit un gobelet à Sasuke.

-Qui ? demanda-t-elle.

-Naruto. Je l'ai revu quand j'étais à la gare.

Selon de nombreuses études, la plupart des homosexuels en train de se découvrir se confiaient souvent à leurs amis. Généralement, c'était vers eux qu'ils se tournaient pour faire leur tout premier coming-out. Ce ne fut pas le cas de Sasuke. Sa mère fut la première à savoir, à connaître la nature exacte de ses relations avec Naruto Uzumaki, à lui souhaiter tout le bonheur du monde. Le regard qu'elle portait sur lui n'avait jamais changé. Elle fut d'un soutien incontestable au cours de ces derniers mois. En silence, elle supporta ses sautes d'humeur, écouta ses nombreuses complaintes, et accueillit ses confidences.

-Tu lui as parlé ? demanda-t-elle après avoir bu une gorgée d'eau.

Sasuke secoua la tête. Elle parut navrée. Avec un triste sourire aux lèvres, elle lui pressa la main.

-Tu es sûr qu'il s'agissait bien de Naruto ? Tu sais, il y a beaucoup de gens sur le quai d'une gare, Sasuke, et Naruto n'est pas le seul japonais à avoir les cheveux blonds…

-Je suis certain que c'était lui. Je le reconnaitrait entre mille.

Face à tant d'obstination, Mikoto n'eut pas le cœur de le contredire. Son père et son frère arrivèrent une vingtaine de minutes plus tard et le sujet Naruto Uzumaki fut clos. On n'entendit plus parler que des espoirs d'avenir prestigieux que nourrissait Itachi Uchiha en intégrant la faculté de médecine. D'une oreille distraite, Sasuke écoutait les vantardises de son frère en espérant que demain lui accorderait une seconde chance.

oOoOo

Depuis combien de temps se trouvait-il là, debout sur le trottoir, à fixer cette imposante demeure toute de bois vêtue ? Il l'ignorait. Il cherchait en lui le courage de pousser la petite porte en bois blanche de la palissade entourant la maison des Uzumaki-Namikaze. Ensuite, il n'aurait plus qu'à gravir les trois marches du perron, à lever un poing pour toquer et attendre que Naruto daigne lui ouvrir. La résidence des Uzumaki-Namikaze ne se ressemblait plus à celle de ses souvenirs. Les mauvaises herbes avaient envahi le jardin autrefois peuplé de fleurs aux multiples couleurs, le vieux pommier dressé près de la fenêtre du salon semblait malade et épuisé, la peinture blanche étalée sur les façades commençait à s'écailler, les mots _Faîtes comme chez vous ! _imprimé sur le paillasson qui se trouvait sur le pas de la porte d'entrée s'étaient effacés. Toutes les lumières se trouvaient éteintes et les rideaux étaient tirés. Rien ne laissait penser qu'il y avait une présence entre les murs de cette demeure. Elle ressemblait à ces hideuses maisons hantées que l'on voit parfois dans les dessins animés pour enfants. La vieille Chevrolet rouge de Minato Namikaze ne se trouvait pas dans l'allée recouverte de graviers menant au garage. Sasuke pria pour qu'elle se trouve à l'intérieur de ce dernier.

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel. Les nuages avançaient lentement, au gré du vent, découvrant ainsi l'éclat aveuglant du soleil. De timides mais valeureux rais de lumière commençaient à poindre entre les nuages. Il sentit le courage peupler à nouveau son cœur. D'une main tremblante, il souleva le loquet du petit portail blanc et entra dans la propriété. Il grimpa ensuite les marches du perron et se retrouva devant la porte en bois de chêne. De discrets éclats de voix lui parvinrent depuis l'autre côté. Il hésita, le cœur battant. Son cerveau semblait au point mort. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, ni à penser. Ses émotions semblaient avoir reçu une forte dose de novocaïne. Elles étaient comme anesthésiées. Et si Naruto ne voulait pas le voir ? Il secoua la tête pour repousser cette sombre idée. Il avait assez attendu, suffisamment espéré.

Son poing vint frapper la porte. Deux coups secs et vifs. Au creux de sa poitrine, son cœur battait tellement vite qu'il le sentait pulser contre ses tempes. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Une clé tourna dans la serrure, puis la porte s'entrouvrit. Deux iris d'un bleu profond, cerclés d'un timide violet, apparurent dans l'entrebâillement. Sasuke laissa son bras retomber mollement le long de son flanc, bouche bée. Il tirait la tête d'une personne se trouvant face à un revenant. Naruto Uzumaki était là, juste devant lui. Il ressemblait à un vieux rêve jamais oublié. Une barbe de trois jours ombrait ses joues creuses et ses cheveux blonds semblaient avoir un peu poussés. Ils paraissaient plus épais, plus rebelles. Naruto avait grandi. Désormais, il dépassait Sasuke d'une tête et demie. Il avait également beaucoup maigri. Il flottait dans son jean et le pull noir qu'il avait revêtu était désormais trop grand pour lui. Son visage était inhabituellement blême et crispé. Il n'était plus qu'un masque superficiel sculpté par les aléas de la vie et la sérénité qui dansait autrefois dans les profondeurs de ses pupilles avait laissé place à un immense vide. C'était comme s'il avait prit un sérieux coup de vieux. S'il ignorait son âge, Sasuke lui donnerait sans aucun doute vingt cinq ou vingt six ans. Le garçon jadis souriant et insouciant était devenu une petite chose désolée, désabusée.

Naruto contemplait Sasuke, l'air presque choqué, une main sur la poignée de la porte. Aucun des deux ne parlait. Sasuke ignorait s'il devait serrer Naruto contre son cœur en murmurant combien il avait pu lui manquer ou s'il préférait lui flanquer une bonne paire de claques en soulignant à quel point il pouvait être stupide et égoïste. Mais, égaré dans un entrelacs de colère et de tristesse, il resta immobile, sans mot dire. Il avait attendu, imaginé, ce moment pendant des semaines entières, des mois interminables et aujourd'hui il ne savait comment réagir. Devait-il se réjouir ? Laisser libre court à sa colère ? Cracher ses frustrations ? Il avait envie de faire toutes ces choses en même temps. De grosses larmes tièdes flouèrent sa vue et il s'empressa de les balayer d'un revers de manche.

-Je savais que j'avais pas rêvé, chuchota-t-il dans un souffle.

Naruto s'approcha. Ses doigts glacés effleurèrent la joue de Sasuke.

-Allons ailleurs, proposa Naruto en fermant la porte.

Ils s'aventurèrent dans le centre-ville. Les terrasses des cafés se trouvaient déjà bondées en cette fin de matinée ensoleillée. Certains avaient même ressortis leur lunettes de soleil. Elles masquaient leur regard et les protégeaient du soleil. Porter des lunettes de soleil avec un col roulé, voilà un accoutrement bien étrange. Dans d'autres circonstances, Sasuke en aurait souri. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Mains dans les poches et yeux perdus dans le vague, Naruto semblait réfléchir à mille et une choses différentes. Ses traits ne se déridaient pas, aucun sourire ne venait illuminer son visage. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer au cours de ces deux dernières années pour que la bonne humeur de Naruto s'envole ainsi ? Sasuke attendait, impatient, qu'il se confie, qu'il daigne répondre aux nombreuses questions qu'il le trituraient depuis des mois. Le blondinet ne ressemblait plus à ce garçon jovial et insouciant que Sasuke avait connu. Il était drôle de constater qu'autrefois, ils se sentaient naturellement à l'aise l'un avec l'autre. Ils arrivaient à se parler facilement, sans réfléchir à quoi se dire. Les mots s'installaient entre eux sans effort. Aujourd'hui, c'était différent. La tension, faite de regrets et de non-dits, qui planait entre eux était presque palpable.

Avant, ils étaient proches au point de tout partager. Même leur bain. Pendant des heures, ils barbotaient dans la baignoire pleine à ras bord, remettaient de l'eau chaude lorsque la température commençait à chuter, se fabriquaient une barbe blanche à l'aide des bulles de savon citronnée qui flottaient à la surface, tels des enfants, et s'éclaboussaient en éclatant de rire. Et puis arrivait le moment où la douceur prenait le pas sur l'amusement. Les bouches murmuraient, les mains caressaient, les sourires s'emplissaient de tendresse. Ils redevenaient un couple amoureux. Aujourd'hui, qu'étaient-ils l'un pour l'autre ?

Sasuke aurait aimé l'étreindre et embrasser ses lèvres. Cependant, il n'y arrivait pas. Pas encore. Quelque chose l'en empêchait.

Naruto se tourna vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? demanda-t-il en pointant de l'index le front de Sasuke.

Les doigts de Sasuke effleurèrent le bandage.

-Oh… rien de bien méchant… t'inquiète pas.

Le silence reprit ses droits. Leurs pieds les entraînèrent jusqu'à la place pavée bordée de cafés et de restaurant aux façades recouvertes de glycine et de lierre. En son centre une fontaine en marbre blanc crachait de multiples filets d'eau froide. L'eau s'écoulait ensuite tranquillement dans le renfoncement creusé sur la pierre blanche. Quelques enfants y plongeaient une main pour s'éclabousser mutuellement et de nombreux pigeons gris venaient s'y désaltérer. Les terrasses étaient pleines. Il suffisait d'un minable rayon de soleil pour que les gens s'aventurent à l'extérieur. Le bruit de la circulation fut bientôt couvert par celui des baguettes qui cognent le bol rempli de riz chaud, du couteau qui raye l'assiette en découpant un morceau de gâteau, des verres que l'on entrechoque en hurlant _Santé !, _des pas précipités des serveurs vêtus de noir et de blanc, occupés à courir d'une table à l'autre. Un léger brouhaha s'élevait et une odeur de cigarette flottait dans l'air.

Naruto s'arrêta. Sasuke fit de même. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent.

-Mon père est mourant.

Sasuke fut tellement stupéfait par la nouvelle qu'il ne sut quoi répondre.

-Il est atteint d'un cancer, reprit Naruto. Ca fait quatre ans qu'il lutte. La chimiothérapie n'a pratiquement aucun effet sur la maladie. Il y a un an, nous sommes partis à Osaka pour essayer de nouveaux traitements mais aucun n'a marché. Son état a empiré à une vitesse folle et aujourd'hui il est en phase terminale. Il ne veut pas mourir dans une ville étrangère alors nous sommes revenus à Tokyo. Afin qu'il puisse mourir chez lui.

Parmi les nombreux scénarios que Sasuke s'était imaginé, aucun n'était aussi macabre. Ses petits soucis quotidiens lui parurent terriblement anodins en comparaison de ceux de Naruto. La rancune déserta son cœur et il se sentit plus léger. En voyant Naruto si pitoyable, si malheureux, il ne pouvait plus lui en vouloir. Les reproches qu'il aurait voulu lui cracher en pleine figure restèrent coincés au milieu de sa gorge.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as rien dit ?

-J'en sais rien… tout s'est passé tellement vite, Sasuke. Je savais pas trop comment t'en parler, j'avais peur que tu réagisses mal… je n'avais pas le courage de te regarder en face et te dire que je te quittais. C'était trop difficile pour moi.

-Alors t'as préféré t'enfuir sans même prendre le temps de me donner une explication… tu m'as laissé un an sans nouvelles, Naruto. Tu t'en rends compte ?

-J'étais tout le temps auprès de mon père… je ne pensais qu'à lui et à sa foutue maladie. J'ai du mal à croire qu'une année s'est écoulée depuis mon départ, tu sais. Au départ, il est vrai que je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour moi. Et puis ensuite, je crois que j'ai eu peur de te confronter. J'avais peur que tu aies retrouvé quelqu'un et que tu m'aies oublié.

Il baissa les yeux.

-Et puis, beaucoup de choses ont changées, je ne suis plus le même qu'autrefois.

Et c'était justement ce qui effrayait tant Sasuke. Naruto n'était plus le même et sans doute Sasuke avait-il changé, lui aussi. La souffrance forge le caractère, elle nous rend plus fort ou plus vulnérable, elle nous débarrasse de notre candeur, elle nous fait grandir et nous permet parfois de prendre un nouveau départ. Pourtant, Sasuke n'avait jamais désespéré. Au fond, il avait toujours su que sa route finirait par croiser à nouveau celle de Naruto. Certains disent que quand deux personnes sont destinées à demeurer ensemble, elles se retrouvent tôt ou tard. Contrairement à ce qu'affirmait Itachi, Naruto était bien plus qu'une simple amourette d'adolescence aux yeux de Sasuke. Il était son premier amour, certes, mais Sasuke espérait qu'il incarne également le dernier de ses amours, celui qu'il aurait le privilège de contempler chaque matin en ouvrant les yeux. Il n'osa pas demander à Naruto s'il lui avait manqué. Il craignait bien trop la réponse du blondinet et il n'était pas certain de vouloir la connaître. Il était encore trop tôt pour remuer le passé.

Quand ils regagnèrent la demeure des Uzumaki, Sasuke sentit l'angoisse lui martelait l'estomac. Il accompagna Naruto jusqu'au seuil de la porte, les traits tendus, et espéra qu'il l'embrasse. Le blondinet n'en fit rien. Avec un triste sourire aux lèvres, il se contenta de le saluer puis de pénétrer à l'intérieur. Sasuke dut faire preuve d'un courage insoupçonnable pour le laisser rentrer chez lui. Il craignait bien trop que le lendemain, Naruto ait de nouveau mit les voiles, qu'il se soit évanouit comme un doux rêve qu'on ne veut pas voir se terminer. Alors qu'il tournait les talons pour rentrer chez lui, il se demanda si la confiance reprendrait un jour sa place entre eux, s'il serait un jour définitivement débarrassé de ses doutes.

oOoOo

En sillonnant les allées terreuses de Shinjuku Gyoen sous un ciel parfaitement bleu, ce samedi après-midi-là, Naruto réalisa combien Tokyo avait pu lui manquer. Les bruits assourdissants de la ville, les coups de klaxon rageurs ou pressés, les relents de fumée malodorants, les bars enfumés, les piétons pressés et désintéressés, les odeurs singulières qui flottaient dans l'air, les vitrines luisantes des nombreux magasins bordant la rue. Et puis il y avait Shinjuku Gyoen ou le réceptacle des plus merveilleux instants de sa jeunesse, ses sentiers de terre humides, ses pelouses verdoyantes et parsemées de pâquerettes, ses cerisiers en fleurs, ses pruniers majestueux, son pont de bois suspendu au-dessus du lac où barbotaient une horde de canards bruyants, le chant mélodieux des oiseaux et le murmure du vent. C'était peut-être pour ça que Naruto chérissait tant sa ville natale. Pour le contraste. On pouvait se balader dans les ruelles bondées de la capitale et puis ensuite pénétrer dans un véritable havre de paix, bien loin du vacarme de la ville. Une sorte de frontière magique séparait Shinjuku Gyoen du reste du monde. Naruto esquissa un sourire empreint de mélancolie. L'une de ses mains effleurait les haies impeccablement taillées tandis que l'autre étreignait un petit sachet en plastique.

Son regard parcourut les lieux et brilla d'un éclat nouveau. Quelques étudiants modèles révisaient, affalés sur la pelouse tandis que les touristes photographiaient les moindres recoins du parc en faisant des commentaires. Ils parlaient une langue que Naruto ne comprenait pas mais il pouvait deviner, grâce au timbre de leur voix, qu'ils se trouvaient éblouis par la beauté de Shinjuku Gyoen. Assis sur un gros rocher gris, au bord du lac, un chevalet en bois devant les yeux et une palette de peinture sur les genoux, un jeune homme peignait d'un air concentré. Un peu plus loin, une vieille femme bouquinait tranquillement en compagnie de son Akita. Les yeux rivés sur les canards occupés à cancaner à la surface de l'eau, le chien gardait les oreilles dressés en luttant contre l'envie de bondir sur eux pour les croquer. Le temps s'était rafraîchit. Bien que présent au milieu d'un ciel nuageux, le soleil ne les réchauffait pas. Sa chaleur ne leur parvenait pas, balayée par les fraîches rafales de vent.

Bien au chaud dans leur gros manteau, Naruto et Sasuke marchaient sous une pluie de feuilles chatoyantes. Bientôt, elles se mirent à craquer sous leurs pieds. Sasuke n'avait pas bronché lorsque la main de Naruto était venue se glisser dans la sienne. Pendant un court instant, ce fut comme si cette année pleine d'absence n'avait jamais existée. Petit à petit, à travers la douceur de leurs gestes et la tendresse de leurs regards échangés, ils se retrouvaient. Aux côtés de Sasuke, Naruto se glissait dans la peau de celui qu'il avait été, un gamin joyeux et heureux de vivre. Même si les raisons de son retour se révélaient tragiques, Naruto ne regrettait pas d'être revenu à Tokyo. Au fil des minutes, il retrouvait ses anciens repères, ses bonnes vieilles habitudes. D'une démarche lente, ils marchèrent encore quelques instants avant de s'arrêter sur le pont. Naruto s'appuya sur la rambarde boisée et ouvrit le sachet en plastique qu'il tenait à bout de bras.

-Y'a quoi là-dedans ? demanda Sasuke en prenant place aux côtés du blondinet.

Naruto lui décocha un de ces sourires dont il avait le secret. Il tressaillit, résista à l'envie de l'embrasser, puis se reprit.

-Ben des morceaux de pain… pour les balancer aux canards….

Il se rapprocha de Sasuke. Leurs épaules se touchèrent.

-Comme avant, chuchota-t-il.

_Comme avant… _ces deux mots lourds de regrets affolèrent le cœur de Sasuke. Était-il réellement possible de retourner à cette époque saturée d'innocence et de confiance ? De retrouver la douceur des premiers jours ? De goûter à nouveau à la saveur de l'insouciance ? Naruto plongea une main dans son sachet et en ressortit une tartine rassise. Pensif, il l'émietta sous le regard de Sasuke, avant de jeter quelques boulettes blanches dans le lac. En agitant leurs ailes, les canards se précipitèrent, se battirent à coups de bec pour une stupide boule de pain sec. Naruto s'esclaffa en les voyant faire. Sasuke le contemplait, l'œil brillant. Il le trouvait irrésistiblement beau. La discrète barbe qui grignotait ses joues lui donnait un air viril et séduisant. Naruto n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'adolescent chétif et naïf d'autrefois. Il devenait un homme. Un très bel homme, même. Sasuke se demandait si Naruto avait eu des aventures lors de son séjour à Osaka. Avec son physique avantageux, le blondinet n'aurait eu aucun mal à retrouver quelqu'un. Mais ça non plus, Sasuke n'était pas certain de vouloir le savoir. Parfois, mieux valait rester ignorant. Connaître la vérité pouvait détruire, anéantir les rêves et les espoirs. Il se sentait prêt à pardonner Naruto, jugeant que la vie était bien trop courte pour s'encombrer de rancune. Il avait vécu trop longtemps dans le passé, désormais il se tournait vers l'avenir.

Une fois son sachet vide, Naruto le roula en boule et le fourra dans la poche de son manteau en se promettant de le jeter dès qu'une poubelle croiserait sa route. Un sourire aux lèvres, il fit volte face et plongea son regard dans celui de Sasuke. Ce dernier se rapprocha. Naruto étendit les bras pour les nouer autour de sa taille. Sasuke se lova contre sa poitrine et respira ce parfum singulier, unique au monde, qui n'avait définitivement rien à voir avec celui de Neji Hyûga. Bercé par les battements réguliers de son cœur, il clôt les paupières. Un doux baiser atterrit sur son front puis le menton de Naruto prit place sur le haut de son crâne. Ils restèrent ainsi, immobiles, échoués dans une infinie douceur. Sans même s'en rendre compte, Sasuke sourit. Comme c'était bon de le retrouver, de se blottir contre lui, de sentir ses mains se cramponner à ses hanches. En dépit de la colère qui l'avait longtemps habité, les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Naruto ne s'étaient jamais atténués. Il n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer.

Il n'y avait toujours eu que Naruto… et il n'y aurait jamais que lui.

-Tu m'as manqué, Sasuke. Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi.

Sasuke leva les yeux vers lui et remarqua ses larmes. Silencieusement, elles dégringolèrent sur ses joues rosies par le vent. Sans réfléchir, Sasuke l'embrassa du bout des lèvres. Naruto plaqua une main sur sa nuque et approfondit leur échange avec avidité. Les baisers de Naruto, eux, n'avaient pas changés. Cette tendresse particulière les imprégnait encore, faisant voltiger un milliers de papillons dans l'estomac de Sasuke. La saveur salée des larmes vint mourir sur leurs lèvres collées. Tant de choses véhiculaient à travers ce baiser. Il y avait l'allégresse de leurs retrouvailles, le regret des instants jamais partagés, les doutes engendrés par les erreurs du passé, l'espoir en un avenir meilleur. Neji Hyûga pouvait aller se rhabiller. Ses baisers fades n'étaient décidément pas à la hauteur de ceux de Naruto. Car ceux de Naruto lui donnaient le vertige, lui faisaient tourner la tête, l'entraînaient dans un monde à part. Quand il avait embrassé Neji, ce soir-là, Naruto lui manqua plus que jamais. Sa place était là, juste entre ses bras.

La Terre était peuplée d'environ sept milliards d'être humains. Tous différents mais tous semblables. Et pourtant, il en suffisait d'une seule pour nous rendre éperdument heureux. Une seule, unique, irremplaçable, qui nous donnait la force de lutter, d'avancer dans un monde insensé. Naruto était cette personne. Il n'était pas parfait, il possédait bien des défauts, et ces derniers mois, Sasuke avait versé de nombreuses larmes en son nom. Mais il était capable de pardonner et de lui sourire encore. Simplement parce qu'il s'agissait de Naruto. C'était lui ou personne d'autre. Il n'y arrivait rien de plus à expliquer. Cela ne s'expliquait d'ailleurs pas cela se vivait. Cela se vivait dans le cœur, dans les tripes, dans la tête. Et Sasuke avait l'impression que chaque millimètre de son être était imprégné de cet abruti aux yeux bleus qui s'était un jour envolé vers d'autres paysages. Il l'aimait à en crever et ça, tous les Neji Hyûga de la planète ne pourraient rien y faire. Jamais. Il n'échangerait jamais Naruto et ses vilains défauts contre un prince charmant irréprochable.

Naruto mit fin à leur échange et renifla discrètement. Ses joues portaient encore l'empreinte de ses larmes. Sasuke voulut reprendre ses lèvres mais il esquiva au dernier moment. Pour Sasuke, ce fut comme si mille échardes lui écorchaient le cœur.

-Attends… Sasuke, écoute...

Il voulut s'éloigner mais Naruto le retint.

-Tu me dis pas tout… hein Naruto ? présagea-t-il en fouillant son regard à la recherche d'une explication.

Un soupir las franchit les lèvres du blondinet. Ses épaules semblèrent soudainement soulever tout le poids du monde.

-Je vais repartir. Quand mon père sera…

Il ne put achever sa phrase. Les mots se perdirent dans sa souffrance.

-Je vais repartir, Sasuke. Je ne reste pas à Tokyo.

Sasuke aurait dû s'y attendre. Il aurait dû s'y attendre mais pourtant il n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles. A peine Naruto venait-il d'arriver qu'il lui annonçait son départ prochain. Décidément, la vie se montrait bien ingrate. Sottement, Sasuke se mit à songer qu'il devait y avoir une force malfaisante là-haut, quelque part au-dessus des nuages, qui prenait un malin plaisir à les séparer. Alors qu'un vent frais et bienvenu soufflait sur leur histoire, cette dernière menaçait de prendre un virage menaçant. Voire mortelle. Sasuke déglutit. La simple idée de se trouver à nouveau à des centaines de kilomètres de Naruto suffisait à le rendre nauséeux.

-Je vais aller vivre à Fukuoka, reprit Naruto, chez mon parrain.

Sasuke fit des yeux ronds. Fukuoka ? Mais c'était encore plus loin qu'Osaka ! A plus de huit cents kilomètres de la capitale ! Sasuke s'appuya à la rambarde du pont, croyant un instant que ses jambes allaient le trahir.

-Y'a pas… d'autres solutions ? parvint-il à articuler.

Naruto parut désolé.

-Je suis mineur et Jiraiya sera bientôt mon unique famille… alors non, je pense qu'il n'y en a pas d'autres. Je vais partir. C'est comme ça.

Quand on y réfléchissait, cela semblait évident. Kushina, la mère de Naruto, s'était tuée dans un accident de voiture six ans plus tôt. Elle reposait aujourd'hui dans un cimetière situé à la périphérie de Tokyo. Cela fut un coup dur pour Minato et son fils. Ils se soutinrent mutuellement, s'empêchèrent de sombrer mutuellement. Pour subvenir aux modestes besoins de son fils unique, Minato fut contraint de prendre un second emploi. Il s'épuisa à la tâche jusqu'à apprendre l'existence de son cancer du pancréas. Parfois, Naruto ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser, de se dire que son père était malade à cause de lui. Il ne supportait plus de le regarder en face, de se dire qu'il était en parfaite santé alors que son père allait mourir. Dans quelques temps, Naruto serait orphelin.

Sasuke posa la joue sur l'épaule de Naruto.

-Cela veut dire que nous serons séparés… encore une fois.

Sasuke préféra ne pas y penser.

oOoOo

Minato rendit l'âme une semaine plus tard, étendu dans son grand lit, entouré par l'amour de ses proches. Jiraiya, le parrain de Naruto et l'ami d'enfance du défunt, arriva de Fukuoka en catastrophe pour l'accompagner jusqu'à son dernier souffle. C'était un vieil homme rustre mais au cœur d'or. Naruto et lui s'étaient installés de chaque côté du lit pour serrer les mains de Minato. Jiraiya avait regardé son ami s'éteindre en silence. D'épaisses mèches blanches lui tombaient devant les yeux, dissimulant les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses paupières ridées. Mâchoires serrées, Naruto ne put s'empêcher d'éclater en sanglots quand son père lui confia combien il pouvait l'aimer. _Tu es un brave garçon, tu ressembles de plus en plus à ta mère. Elle serait vraiment très fière de toi, _avait-il murmuré avant de pousser son ultime soupir. Alors un sanglot avait secoué le corps de Naruto. Puis un autre. Et encore un autre. La tête posée sur le ventre de son père, sa main pressant la sienne, il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de pleurer. Ses épaules étaient parcourues de soubresauts et ses joues se trouvaient marbrées de pourpre. Une douleur atroce lui perforait la poitrine. Il eut l'impression que son cœur versait ses propres larmes.

Les funérailles se déroulèrent par un jour de pluie. La dernière volonté de Minato fut respectée et il se retrouva enterré aux côtés de son épouse, celle qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer. Vêtu d'un complet sombre, Sasuke regardait le cercueil descendre lentement dans la terre en serrant la main de Naruto. Etrangement, il songea que pour rien au monde il ne voudrait finir dix pieds sous terre. Il aurait bien trop peur de se réveiller entre les quatre planches boisées et de mourir asphyxié. Et puis il y avait tous ces insectes… ces asticots répugnants qui, tôt ou tard, viendraient faire leur travail. Oh que non. Sasuke voulait se faire incinérer. Hors de question de servir de nourriture à ces bestioles immondes. Très peu de personnes étaient venues adresser un dernier au revoir à Minato Namikaze. Juste deux ou trois membres de la famille, ainsi qu'une dizaine d'amis et de collègues. C'était tout.

Après l'enterrement, Naruto et Sasuke rejoignirent la demeure Uzumaki en compagnie de Jiraiya. Les mains dans les poches de son pantalon noir, les premiers boutons de sa chemise ouverts, le vieil homme ressassait silencieusement une panoplie de délicieux souvenirs. De peur de le déranger dans sa méditation, les deux adolescents n'osaient ouvrir la bouche. Le trajet se déroula dans un silence religieux. Pas une seconde Sasuke ne lâcha la main de Naruto. Il le serrait doucement dans la sienne, comme un bijou précieux à ne surtout pas égarer. Quand Sasuke remit pour la première fois depuis un an un pied dans cette grande maison blanche, il fut submergé par l'émotion. Les pièces, nues et vides, sentaient le renfermé et quelques meubles poussiéreux se trouvaient recouverts d'un épais drap blanc. La vieille cheminée en briques rouges incrustée dans le mur du salon semblait hors d'usage. Il faisait froid. Terriblement froid. Sasuke se frotta énergiquement les avant-bras pour se réchauffer. La cuisine était méconnaissable. Elle était presque entièrement vide. Seule la gazinière et le plan de travail en céramique demeuraient acculés au mur. Les tresses de gousses d'ail et de piments rouges autrefois accrochées au mur n'étaient plus là. Les délicats fumets qui flottaient jadis au milieu de cette pièce élégamment carrelée n'étaient plus que des souvenirs. Les rideaux rouges à carreaux blancs entourant autrefois la fenêtre située au-dessus de l'évier n'existaient plus. Vide, la cuisine semblait plus grande.

En apercevant la vieille gazinière à moitié rouillée, Sasuke se rappela de ce fameux jour où Naruto et lui avaient tenté de faire un gâteau au chocolat. Cela fut une redoutable épreuve et le gâteau fut tout bonnement immangeable. Après l'avoir goûté, Minato s'empressa de le balancer à la poubelle sans éprouver le moindre remord. Un fantôme de sourire flotta au coin de ses lèvres. Jiraiya s'effondra dans le canapé du salon, les yeux larmoyants, et Sasuke suivit Naruto à l'étage. Le vieil escalier de bois poussait des grincements plaintifs sous chacun de leurs pas. Le blondinet les emmena jusqu'à sa chambre. Sasuke balaya la pièce des yeux, ému. La chambre de Naruto. Les murs recouverts de peinture vert pastel, les formes rectangulaires qui laissaient deviner les posters et les tableaux autrefois accrochés, les étagères vides où s'amoncelaient autrefois des montagnes de livres de poche, le petit coin où se trouvait jadis le bureau recouvert de babioles ridicules, le petit lit destiné à une personne dans lequel ils s'étaient longuement étreints.

Au pied du lit gisait une valise ouverte. Naruto s'en saisit et la posa sur son lit défait. Une pile de vêtements éparpillés s'y trouvait, ainsi qu'une trousse de toilette et deux paires de baskets. Les yeux voilés de larmes, Naruto sortit les vêtements un par un et entreprit de les plier soigneusement. Ses mains tremblaient. A plusieurs reprises, il laissa tomber le pull col roulé noir qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. Il perdit patience et s'énerva. En poussant un cri de rage, il roula l'innocent pull en boule et le jeta à travers la pièce. Le vêtement heurta un mur avant de retomber mollement sur les lattes du plancher. Les poings serrés devant les yeux, Naruto se laissa glisser sur le sol, vidé de ses forces. Sasuke se précipita pour l'aider à se relever mais le blondinet y sembla peu enclin. Alors Sasuke s'assit à ses côtés et l'attira contre lui avec douceur tout en résistant à ses propres larmes. Le front contre son épaule, Naruto pleurait de tout son saoul, ivre de douleur.

-J'ai la haine ! hoqueta-t-il, merde j'ai tellement la haine !

Sasuke glissa une main dans ses cheveux blonds et les caressa tendrement.

-Je suis là moi… tu n'es pas seul…

Naruto leva vers lui un visage ravagé par la douleur. Il sentit son cœur se serrer.

-Et pour combien de temps, hein ?! Je vais partir ! Et tu seras plus là !

Sasuke ne trouva rien à rétorquer. Après tout, Naruto avait raison. Bientôt, il ne serait plus à ses côtés pour l'aider à supporter le poids de la souffrance. Naruto se trouvait à deux doigts de perdre à nouveau une personne chère. La seconde en un laps de temps extrêmement court. Ne se reverraient-ils jamais ? Naruto comptait-il installer sa vie à Fukuoka, cette charmante préfecture située non loin de la côte ? Cette simple idée fit trembler Sasuke. Son étreinte se resserra autour de Naruto.

-Je te rejoindrai.

Le blondinet l'interrogea de son grand regard bleu et humide. Avec un sourire fragile, Sasuke déposa un doux baiser sur son front.

-Pardon ?

-Je te rejoindrai à Fukuoka, répéta Sasuke d'un ton assuré, l'année prochaine, j'entrerai à l'université et je te rejoindrai… je ferai mes études à Fukuoka.

-Le concours d'entrée… il est vraiment difficile tu sais…

`Sasuke haussa les épaules.

-Et alors ? Je ne suis pas idiot. Je le réussirai. Tu verras.

Naruto ne semblait pourtant pas réellement y croire. Son visage restait fermé, dépourvu d'expression.

-Tu me le jure, Sasuke ?

Il jura d'un air solennel, avec la main sur le cœur.

Qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre ?

oOoOo

Conduire Naruto jusqu'à la gare fut une véritable torture. Durant le trajet, Sasuke fut incapable d'articuler la moindre parole. Jiraiya les accompagnait, l'air morne, un sac de sport pesant sur son épaule fatiguée. Il était silencieux, lui aussi. Yeux rivés sur le sol, Naruto tirait sa lourde valise comme un boulet. Sasuke le contemplait en se retenant de ne pas hurler. La veille, ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble. Blotti l'un contre l'autre sous une épaisse couverture, ils avaient longuement écouté le murmure du vent. Puis Naruto s'était mis à parler du passé, de Shinjuku Gyoen, de leur première rencontre, de leur premier baiser, de leur première fois. Un sourire aux lèvres, Sasuke l'écoutant en caressant son épaule nue du bout des doigts. Il y avait eu tant d'intensité dans la voix de Naruto qu'il en avait presque frémit.

Il fut rassuré de constater que ces merveilleux souvenirs demeuraient intacts dans la mémoire de Naruto et se maudit d'avoir voulu les oublier. Ces souvenirs, que l'absence, tel un poison mortel, rendaient douloureux et amers, resteraient les meilleurs de sa jeunesse. Désormais, le doute avait déserté son esprit. Il préférait souffrir en se rappelant plutôt de bien vivre en les ignorant. Car les oublier reviendrait à oublier qui il était s'était construit autour de Naruto. Son existence gravitait autour de ce blondinet maladroit. A ses côtés, il avait pu découvrir sa véritable personnalité. A ses côtés, il s'était éveillé, comme une fleur qui vient d'éclore sous un chaud rayon de soleil.

Il était neuf heures et quart du matin. Le soleil luttait pour percer à travers l'épaisse couche de nuages blancs qui obstruait le ciel. Quelques formes lumineuses se projetaient sur l'asphalte poussiéreux. La gare était pratiquement déserte ce jeudi matin-là et Sasuke en fut gré. Comme s'il pressentait leur besoin d'intimité, Jiraiya embrassa Sasuke sur les deux joues, lui souhaita de bien se porter, et grimpa dans l'un des wagons de la seconde classe. _Vous devez avoir des choses à vous dire. Je t'attends à l'intérieur, _avait-il dit en envoyant un clin d'œil complice à Naruto. Le train partait dans une dizaine de minutes. Hélas, il n'avait aucun retard. Les prières de Sasuke ne furent visiblement pas entendues. Les derniers passagers se pressaient sur la voie, les yeux rivés sur la carrosserie métallique, à la recherche de leur voiture. Les talons hauts de femmes raclaient le sol bétonné, les hommes courraient, une main sur leur chapeau. Dix minutes. Il ne leur restait donc que dix misérables minutes. Après avoir souffert pendant des mois entiers, des heures interminables, des jours infinis, dix minutes sur le quai de cette maudite gare semblaient un bien maigre réconfort. Un soupir presque inaudible franchit les lèvres de Sasuke. Naruto s'en allait et cela lui parut bien réel. L'aurore s'était levé bien trop tôt sur le Japon, ce matin. Lui, il aurait aimé que la nuit ne s'achève jamais. Dame Nature n'avait décidément aucune compassion.

Naruto le captura entre ses bras.

-J'ai pas envie de partir…

Sasuke se lova contre lui et respira son odeur. Décidément, elle était exactement la même que dans ses souvenirs. Un mélange d'agrumes et d'épices qui lui faisait penser à l'été. Naruto le sentit trembler et son étreinte se fit plus forte.

-Je t'aime, Naruto. Je t'aime plus que n'importe qui… ne l'oublie pas.

-Je ne l'ai jamais oublié.

Et c'était vrai. Il n'avait jamais pu oublier son premier amour. S'éprendre de quelqu'un d'autre lui était inconcevable. Au fond, il avait toujours été persuadé que, tôt ou tard, sa route croiserait à nouveau celle de Sasuke. Son front se posa contre celui de Sasuke. Leurs mèches de cheveux s'entremêlèrent. Le vent souffla doucement et les fit chanceler un peu. Sasuke ne put résister plus longtemps et embrassa Naruto avec une douceur qui lui serra le cœur. C'était un baiser d'au revoir, un baiser à la saveur d'adieu. Un baiser comme il ne les aimait pas. Ah, si seulement la vie pouvait être plus simple, il grimperait sans hésiter dans ce maudit train. Il se sentait prêt à vivre et à s'éteindre n'importe où, tant qu'il restait aux côtés de Naruto. En sa compagnie, tous les mondes se révélaient merveilleux, Sasuke n'en doutait pas. C'était ça, le Paradis. Simplement l'endroit où nous attend la personne que l'on aime le plus au monde.

Une larme glissa sur la joue de Sasuke alors que leur échange se faisait plus ardent. Un an sans le voir. Un an sans le toucher. Un an sans le respirer. Une vraie torture. Il en arrivait presque à se demander quelle faute il avait bien pu commettre pour qu'on l'assène d'un pareil châtiment. Naruto mit fin à leur échange. Il se baissa pour empoigner sa valise puis passa un bras autour des épaules de Sasuke. D'une démarche lente, ils longèrent le train jusqu'à apercevoir la voiture destinée à Naruto. Ils s'arrêtèrent, se regardèrent, et le monde s'arrêta de tourner. Naruto décocha un sourire plein de larmes auquel Sasuke ne put répondre.

-Prends soin de toi, chuchota le blondinet.

Impuissant, Sasuke le regarda monter dans le wagon. Il le vit se déplacer dans le couloir puis s'asseoir auprès de Jiraiya, du côté de la fenêtre. Mains et nez collés à la vitre froide et crasseuse, Naruto continuait de sourire. Un sourire chevrotant et incertain qui s'envolerait dès que le train aurait quitté la gare. Pour l'instant, il devait s'efforcer de rester fort. Il ne voulait pas que Sasuke le voit pleurer. C'était déjà suffisamment difficile pour lui, inutile d'en rajouter avec des larmes.

Les portes se fermèrent. Le train démarra.

Sasuke se mit à le suivre. Son regard était ancré dans celui de Naruto. Il ne pouvait s'en détacher. Naruto ouvrit la fenêtre et passa la tête. Sasuke accéléra le pas.

-N'oublie pas ta promesse ! cria le blondinet depuis le wagon.

Sasuke leva une main pour lui faire de grands signes.

-On se voit l'année prochaine, Naruto !

Et Naruto devint hors d'atteinte. Le train prit de la vitesse et Sasuke arriva au bout de la voie. Il lui fut impossible de le suivre. La tristesse déferla en lui comme une vague. Il serra les dents et ravala ses sanglots.

Il détestait les adieux.

oOoOo

Une année s'était écoulée. Durant tout ce temps, Naruto et Sasuke restèrent en contact. Sasuke ne se servant de son ordinateur que pour effectuer des travaux scolaires ou regarder des films illégalement téléchargés, ils s'écrivirent de façon traditionnelle. Avec un stylo et une feuille de papier. Des pages et des pages de sentiments qu'ils enfermaient dans une enveloppe. Toutes faisaient le même voyage. Shinjuku-Fukuoka. Fukuoka-Shinjuku. Sasuke trouvait cette méthode bien plus authentique et surtout infiniment plus romantique. Le week-end, ils se téléphonaient pendant deux heures. Naruto se plaisait dans cette ville en bordure de mer et envisageait de s'y installer définitivement. A Tokyo, la maison de ses parents se trouvait en vente.

En dépit de ses longues heures d'étude acharnée, Sasuke échoua au concours d'entrée de la faculté de Fukuoka. Il espérait entamer un cursus en lettres modernes. Les disciplines scientifiques ne l'intéressaient guère. D'abord déçu, il décida de redoubler d'efforts. Pendant des semaines, il s'abreuva de café noir, se nourrit de sucre et de protéines, cumula les nuits blanches. Il faisait peine à voir avec ses joues creuses et ses yeux vaseux. Ses parents envisagèrent même de le faire hospitaliser. Sasuke passa une nouvelle fois le concours d'entrée au début du mois d'octobre. Son travail fut récompensé.

Assis dans la voiture trente quatre du train à destination de Fukuoka, une valise calée entre ses pieds, il regardait le paysage défiler à travers la fenêtre. Une euphorie grandissante faisait battre son cœur, contredisant son calme apparent. Enfin, ils allaient se revoir. Bientôt, les quelques huit cents kilomètres les séparant encore ne seraient plus qu'un vilain souvenir. La veille, au téléphone, Naruto lui confia qu'il s'était acheté un lit double. Il lui avait dit ça avec une telle gêne que Sasuke avait explosé de rire. Comme il avait hâte de le découvrir, ce grand lit double. Sakura et sa famille l'avaient accompagné jusqu'à la gare. Sa meilleure amie n'avait pu contenir ses larmes. Mal à l'aise, Sasuke s'était contenté de la serrer dans ses bras en promettant de lui écrire régulièrement. Sa mère, lèvres pincées et yeux larmoyants, le pria de faire attention à lui dans cette ville inconnue. Elle lui fourra une boîte pleine de cookies faits maison dans les mains. Son père lui asséna une petite tape dans le dos et n'oublia pas de lui dire combien il était fier de son fils cadet. Enfin, son frère, ne trouva rien de mieux que lui faire jurer de dédier son premier livre au _magnifique Itachi Uchiha. _

Shinjuku lui manquerait. Il était certain. Sans doute n'y retournerait-il pas avant les vacances de Noël mais tel était son choix. Il irait là où se trouvait Naruto.

Le train arriva à destination aux alentours de dix sept heures. Le crépuscule tombait sur Fukuoka. Sasuke descendit du train, la main crispée sur la poignée de sa valise. Ses yeux en cherchèrent d'autres. Naruto était là, au milieu de la foule, vêtu de son immonde doudoune orange. L'émotion les paralysa un instant. Sasuke laissa tomber sa valise. Naruto s'esclaffa nerveusement puis s'approcha. D'abord lentement puis de plus en plus vite. Sans se préoccuper de son bagage, Sasuke l'imita en tendant les bras. Sans dire un mot, ils s'enlacèrent avec force et douceur. La vie allait pouvoir redémarrer.

Nous étions en automne et la pluie tombait encore.

Mais cet automne-ci fut celui de leurs retrouvailles.

* * *

**Bien le bonjour ! **

**Cet OS est le premier d'un recueil intitulé _Les quatre saisons. _J'espère qu'il vous a plu =) il est moins long que ce que j'aurais pensé mais je pense que ce n'est pas plus mal, que tout est dit. J'apprécie cet OS mais je n'en suis pas entièrement satisfaite... je trouve qu'il manque un peu de sentiment. Ah, comme c'est pénible d'être perfectionniste, je vous assure. Ici, j'ai assimilé l'automne à l'absence et à la solitude parce que c'est ce que m'inspire cette saison. Cependant, je n'avais pas envie d'écrire une sad-end. Eh oui, il faut croire que quelque part dans ma poitrine bat un petit coeur sensible =) Pour la suite, je ne suis pas certaine de respecter l'ordre des saisons. Je pense que le prochain OS se déroulera au cours de l'été mais rien n'est moins sûr. J'espère que cette petite histoire vous aura tout de même plu =) Merci de l'avoir lu =)**

**A bientôt =)**


End file.
